Drifting
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Usagi has always had everything she has ever wanted. Friends, family, but when she loses it all, she has to do the one thing she never thought possible. Face reallity, and learn the hard way nothing is set in stone. Can she learn this valuable llesson?
1. Final battle: the sailor wars end

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. Kayla is a character of my own creation as is this plot.

--

A/n: I am writing this based off some random ideas floating in my head. Though I'll say this now, this story should be unlike anything I normally write.so fair warning.

--

Chapter 1

* * *

Warnings: Standard warning disclaimers apply, this story will have a high rating due to its content and nature. So considering this your warning

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon stood unmoving at the space in front of her as tears begun to run down her face in two salty streams. Her friends and fellow senshi lie dying, or dead in front of her at the hands of the woman she'd come to know as Galixia. Her love, and husband-to-be had already died by this woman's hand. She could only on as her friends vanished before her eyes, becoming nothing but colored powder at her feet.

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan Minako-chan!" tore from dry and over used vocal cords as she had uttered the names of those whom had lost their lives in order to save her own. She had gone into such a shock, that she remained unmoving, unseeing as the world continued to spin around her.

"Time to die, Sailor moon!" Sailor Galxia, declared as she hovered over the quivering mass that had once been the strong and cheerful woman known as Eternal Sailor moon. Quick as a flash, Galxia struck, but Sailor Moon did not receive any damage nor did she feel the blade anywhere remotely near her flesh.

"Seiya!" the grief-streaken girl managed to scream as the form of Sailor star fighter feel in a limp heap at her feet. She had no time to react, as the woman had blocked the hit faster than the white and gold senshi could react.

"You killed him." Sailor moon cried her voice reflective of the pain and betrayl she felt at that very moment. Her eyes flashed silver as her body begun to transform of its own accord. Her normally sparky brown eyes held no emotion as she staired blankly at the form of Glaxia who brought her wepon down on the unsuspecting senshi. The broken girl spoke not a word as her senshi fuku vanished leaving her in a pair of white angel-like wings. The golden upturned moon blazing on her forehead while on her now-bare chest rested a silver rose, the silver crystal, Sailor moon's star seed to be exact. Any attacks struck at this moment became blocked.

Galxia reflexively sprouted her own black wings rivaling in comparison to Sailor moons made of pure white. She flew into the sky, Sailor moon fallowing her in her path. The two figures clashing as they exchanged blows, taking the battle deep into outer space. Neither party backing down as they continued their dance of death.

On the ground, a figure stopped as a streak of silver flashed through her very limited line of sight. :the battle has begun.: she thought knowing the end would soon come. And, if she wished to prevent it from becoming a swift end for those in outer space and Earth in kind, she would have no choice but to fallow suit. Knowing all of this, she allowed a pair of gold wings to sprout freely from her back, before lifting off to join those battling in the skies above. Though the woman could only pray she had not made it too late.

"Why won't you die already Sailor Moon!" Sailor Galxia screeched as she launched yet another attack at the now nude form of sailor moon, this attack causing her to scream out in pain.

Eternal sailor moon, Now sailor cosmos clinched her eyes against the pain, acting as a barrier to prevent the attack from spreading, unaware, that their epic battle could be seen. She didn't care how long it took, or how much more pain she'd have to endure, but she did plan on dying right there right then. She would not –no could not let Earth fall to the hands of evil, nor would she allow her friend's death's be in vain. Any hope she had faded when Seiya had given her life in order to save her. Her anger boiling caused the white-winged senshi to fly forward, continuing the battle.

A beam of blue light entered the girl's vision for only a moment before the silver crystal reacted enveloping her in a cloke of silver-white light. Not only did this serve to act as a protective shield by the laser, but it countered it, killing Chaos and Galxia in the process.

* * *

The large battle ship shook with the impact of the explosion, Sailor Moon's silver crystal had created. Anyone standing instantly fell to the floor or had been slammed against the nearest wall rendering them unconscious. A man stood staring with wide eyes at the view screan in front of him to allow him to view the world outside the massive ship. He could see streaks of silver and black, paying it no mind thinking it to be mobile suits, or to be mobile dolls at the very least, as there was fighting going on all around him. But, what had taken him by surprise, was when the silver light engulfed everything, blinding him, as the explosion sounded that had caused the entire ship to quake.

When his vision had finally cleared, and the ship had stopped rocking, he dared to stand, staring into outer space. Both the silver and black lights had vanished, or so it had appeared. "Report the damages." the silver-haired man demanded needing a status report after an attack such as that. The fact he had missed hitting his intended target forgotten in the moment.

"Leabra's main beam cannon has been completely destroyed. It also has appeared, that the explosion had also forced us of coarse, and sent us flying in reverse." reported one of the men who still remained among the living or awake.

"That's impossible." the silver-haired main replied staring in utter and complete shock. Yet, despite his words, the man's report had been correct. "Get us back on corse!" he barked, and the man nodded doing so.

"Mr. Millardo, what will you do?" a woman asked as her gaze drifted to the white-haired man who'd just taken a seat.

"You need not concern yourself, Dorthy, whatever caused this disturbance appears to have vanished upon impact." the man replied placing his hands folded under his chin in deep thought. He had hoped, that that had been the case, or so it appeared, but several years in the military had taught him to look past the obvious.

"Somethings coming up on radar sir, but I can't seem to be able to detect what it is." an officer stated pulling up an image on the viewing monitor in front of him. "We can't identify it, but it appears to be to small to be a mobile suit, or doll sir."

"Then get rid of it. Send out some mobile dolls to fight it." Millardo ordered.

"Right away." the officer replied before giving out the order.

* * *

The girl whom had chosen to fallow Sailor moon had been tossed about, and lost track of the young woman during the explosion. It had sent her spinning out of control, and she tried desperattly to gain some form of control, but found this task to be much easier said then done. The sounds of gunfire only adding to her current distress. If being blind hadn't been bad enough, try trying to fly in space, and not get disoranated by the sounds of gunfire being aimed right for her. Holding her head in pain, the girl had no choice but to crash right into what appeared to be a docking bay of some kind. Her clothing and wings had vanished upon impact leaving her clad in a t-shirt and shorts of some kind that she'd been in before she'd chosen to transform. The impact had also caused her to black out, thus giving her no memory of making contact with any solid objects of any kind.

Officers rushed offering aid to the girl, not knowing where she had come from. The only sign that she was alive, was the slow rise and fall of her chest. Doctors had quickly given her a quick once-over, but could not find anything wrong with her, save from a hole in her head that looked that it had been there her entire life. They would have to wait until she awoke, before being able to determine what exactly the extent of the damage might have been. Externally, the girl appeared to have suffered minnor damage, hardly anything to be concerned over, internally, the damage appeared to lie in her brain, but also appeared to have been there over some years. So as for how she'd gotten to be there, they hadn't a clue.

* * *

Sailor Moon floated in space with no particular place in mind to go. She felt empty lost, in fact, she couldn't tell you if she were dead or alive. But yet, she continued on, With luck she would die, and that would be the end of it. Yet, it appeared as if life would not grant her such a request. Perhaps fate had other plans for her.

On another space ship, a pair of women, and an elderly man observed the goings on around them. Their portion of space remained fairly quiet, and their opponents the white fang also appeared to be quiet, giving the pilots aboard a well-earned and more than well-deserved rest. "Somethings coming." a woman, with blond hair done up into two braids , stated as she eyed the object on the screan.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like it." the elderly man replied staring disbelievingly at the object. Upon closer look, it looked to be a winged woman. Yet, she appeared to be sitting out there, floating, was she even alive? Or was it a new modeled mobile suit, just waiting for the right moment to strike? He could not be sure. Though given how the white fang tended to act, now would not be the time for taking chances. "We better alert the pilots of this possible threat." he continued his gaze locked on the image.

"You're right." the woman agreed as an alarm sounded. The sound echoed through the ship, sending the crew into a high alert mode. The five pilots in question, came rushing to the bridge to get an idea of what may have set it off. As far as they were aware, no mobile suits had come attacking them or challenge them, so why the urgency? It was then they saw it, heading streight for them. The appearance much clearer now, but not clear enough to determine weather this object were a threat, or a possible dead human. "Have you tried to establish contact?" One of the piliots asked, this one with light blond hair and bright blue eyes. His gaze remained still, as if trying to read the object from where he stood, as if reading a book.

"It's not responding, no movement, except for an occasional flicker from the wing's on its back." the braided woman informed.

"Any weapons or characteristics you know of?" another one inquired, his blue orbs fixed on the object. His gaze shifting slightly to meet the faces of his comrades as he awaited their reply.

"Nothing, nearest we can tell, the only thing we see are its wings.

"Roger that." the brown-haired boy stated, as he headed out wordlessly his comrades, or teammates fallowing behind him.

It had not taken all that long for the five pilots, to reach their target. The object in question had been much closer then the monitors would have suggested. Though remained to be puzzling just the same. Upon closer inspection, the details of the floating object became quite clear. It had been infact small, and appeared to look like a human. The largest differences that served to be cause for concern, were the white angel wings, and the upturned crescent moon. Also the stance chosen as well. The figure stood its arms hugging itself, as if trying to protect something on its chest. Yet, nothing to suggest it was in fact machine in nature.

"What is this thing?" One of the pilots questioned, this one with long brown hair going down his back.

"Its a human woman. Or, at least, it gives off emotions of a human woman." the one inblonde commented one hand holding his heart as the object's emotions seemed to be surging through him. "Destruction, death, pain, heart break, great losses." Those being only a few emotions the blonde picked up from her.

"Quatre I think you've lost it buddy. Its impossible." the man with the long brade declared.

"Whoever, or whatever this thing is, I will Kill it." came a cold, icey voice. As one of the mobile suits charged forward.

"Heero no please don't!" Quatre begged, but could only stair, as the person, or object opened its arms. There square in the center of its chest, hovering rested a rose-shapped crystal. Heero seeing this as a possible week point, moved to strike. But, his beam saber never made contact. The crystal reacted, protecting its holder

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Gomen Nasi Minna." came the voice of the white-wigged woman. "I did it, I defeated her, but Minna, I need you to come back. Onegai, I'm not strong, I can't do this. I'm so lonely." she pleated in a mix of rushed Japanese, and hysteria sobs.

Hearing her words, caused all five pilots to freeze in their tracks. Most of them in shock she'd even spoke, not all of them quite understanding what she had said. Though her eyes seemed the most unnerving of all. While they maintained their color, it had been dulled, as if she had witnessed something truly devastating. Quatre hunched over, as the pain in his chest grew his heart litterly aching Her emotions and pain kept flooding his vains making it difficult to sit up, let alone breathe.

Heero had every attention of striking her down, but one look into her eyes froze him dead in his tracks. He had seen several expressions on those he had kill, ranging from every emotion imagianable, but nothing quite like this. It was as if she were already dead and then some. He couldn't bring himself to do a single thing. His comrades also remained transfixed, the pain behind her words washing over them, making them question everything they had been doing over the past year.

Quatre had been able to recover, and had been the one to step out and approach the white-winged woman. He stood on the hand of his mobile suit, her back to him. "Please, come with us, we won't hurt you." he started. "You're not alone, we can help you."

Sailor Cosmos turned to face the one whom had spoken to her. His voice gentle and soothing, perhaps there was still hope, a way to find at least one of her friends. After all, Rei had managed to get separated from her and the rest, and part of her felt the mico was still alive. Tears filled the dead-looking orbs as she spoke, "Honto Ni?"

Quatre did not reply with words. He mearly extended a hand for the woman to take if she so chose. He could see that while small, a tiny spark of life and hope existed within her. It would not be easy, but he would try his best not to let that spark die. He watched her, as she slowly allowed one of her hands to make contact with his own. A small smile crossed his features as he had managed to pull her to the cockpit and inside to take her to peace million. After all little could be done just sitting there in the middle of space.

Inside, Sailor cosmos allowed her transformation to fade, leaving her clad in the school uniform she'd been before the battle had begun. The exhaustion she had suffered became edviant as she blacked out in Quatre's lap. The blond could do little to prevent this from happening, but at the same time thought it to be good for the girl at least. It would allow her time to take in everything that had happened and hopfully allow her to deal with it, so she could be questioned on it at a later time. Though finding her made him question several things himself. His fellow pilots seemingly to share simular reactions, but non willing to admit it.


	2. After math of the sailor wars

Disclaimer Standards apply, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however, own Kayla and the plot.

--

A/n: Here's another update. Do not worry, Rei's in this story, for those who may be wondering. I have several ideas planned for this story, so just wait and see. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. I accept personal messages and my e-mail is viewable for a reason.

--

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply, see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun felt hot in the mid-morning sky as a young woman opened her eyes. She blinked several times in order to clear her vision. However, upon her inspection she could not for the life of her determine where she was. She had half expected to find destruction as far as the eye could see, and a sky red and black as if angered by some unknown reason. However, the yellow sun had been blinding, and the sky crisp and clear. She could see lush grassy fields and roads that looked worn, in need of minor repair.

Upon a closer inspection of her own person, she had been quick to discover that her senshi fuku had been replaced by that of her school uniform. The bracelet that adorned her right wrist, flashed as it reflected the sun's rays . Using her left hand, she fingered the object, tracing over the red globe that would enable her to transform herself into the senshi of passion and flame, Sailor mars. She had carefully checked it for the smallest hint of damage and smiled not finding a single thing.

Fearing what she might find, and the fact she could see people looking as if they belonged in the army, The woman took it upon herself to transform feeling that being armed at this point would be the smartest move she could make. Lifting her hands over her head, Her left palm sliding over the right wrist, she uttered the words, "Mars crystal power make-up." but unlike times before, her words remained a faint whisper so as not to alert anyone of her desired hiding spot. She knew the rings of flames that would engulf her body in order to form her red and white senshi fuku would do the trick, why risk herself anymore then she had already.

Once she had completed her transformation, she ventured down the nearest road. She was hoping to find a town of some kind, but at the same time didn't expect to find anything that didn't resemble remains of what had once been. Then again, it had just occurred to her she had no earthly idea where she had ended up. Her memory seemed to fail her in such an aspect. In alotof ways, it reminded her of earth, with the breeze, the sky, the ground under her high-healed toes, but something didn't appear right. Did she die, and all this some dream? Or, was the damage she had come to expect, not as wide-spread as she would have guessed it to be...? However, at this point, she remained unaware, that her partner, and princess had successfully completed her mission, of defeating the threat, that was the root cause of the damage Sailor mars herself had expected to find.

That had to have been true, for the fire senshi felt nothing to suggest that Galxia or her band of sailors still learked about. Though what sent shivers down her spine, was she could not feel the souls lost. Did that mean that those star seeds had been lost? If so, then Usagi must be devestated. At least Seiya still loved the girl... or so Sailor mars thought having no idea that the vary woman she thought of, had given her life in order to save her princess. Sighing, she chose not to dwell onto the unknown, she decided to figure out where she had ended up, and why her life had been spared. She remembered little of the battle, except fighting alongside her fellow senshi and princess. Where were they now? And, more importantly who was that persance she felt? Another senshi, one who escaped her memory all of these years? Questions like this and more flooded her mind, but the young fire senshi didn't have time to dwell on such matters. With a sigh, she continued on down the path she'd chosen in hopes of finding a town of some kind.

* * *

Pain, indiscriminate pain, was all the woman could feel. It shot through her being making even the simple task of breathing near impossible. Even if she dared open her eyes they would provide little in the way of aid. Though something inside of her prompted her to make some effort in doing so. However, when she had managed to do so, she instantly wanted to shut them from the light that felt as if it were burning them. "Who are you, and where did you come from?" came a male voice seemingly hovering over her.

She opened her mouth to speak, her voice cracked and sore. "I could ask you the same thing." she shot back, though it didn't sound as forced as she would have thought seeing as pain seemed to be causing her to not function as well.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and where did you come from?" the voice demanded a little louder this time around.

"Give me one reason why I should answer you." the girl in the bed shot back, forcing herself to speak despite the pain she was feeling.

"Going to be difficult are you? You're lucky I don't shoot you right here and now, but I won't." he continued speaking still annoyed with her. "I have plans for you girl..." he hissed dangerously before diverting his attention away from her. "I want her detached from all the machines, and placed in an officer's chamber. Give her nothing for the pain... we'll find out if she or someone close to her has supernatural powers..." he ordered.

"Supernatural powers?" one of the doctors attending to her repeated in a somewhat shocked state. "You don't honestly believe some supernatural force is involved? Do you?"

"I don't know, but with this girl I can find out. Nothing else that logically fits explains the explosion, and how something could get hit by leabra's beam cannon, counter it, and send the beam right back at us with twice the speed."

The doctor simply nodded as he started to carefully remove the I.V. Tubes that the girl had been connected too. After patching up the holes made by the tinny projectiles, the doctors with help from hospital staff, grabbed the girl and drug her to a private room as requested by their boss.

Once alone, the girl checked herself over to determine the root cause of the pain she had been feeling. The I.v. Tubes hadn't helped, but they hadn't been the root source. No, something else, something she'd felt before had to be the direct cause. And, there, on her right ankle, she had found it. The bone had broken again, and resulted in the pain that shot through her body. She inwardly swore, but there was nothing she nor anyone else could do to stop it. All she could do, was remain where she'd fallen and find some way to move about without putting weight on the broken limb. Sitting up, she pushed herself to one side and off the ground, in hopes of finding a wall or stool in which to prop herself up. However, this action lifted her from the ground, and allowed her to float a short distance.

:This will come in handy.: she thought before experimenting some more with the new-found skill. Normally she could only jump like that in senshi or princess form, but finding she could in human form, only served to bring more questions to her mind. The first being... how? Why? Unless the crystal was trying to compensate for the broken limb. Shaking her head, she doubted that was in fact the case. Instead she shrugged it off, as to thinking it had to do with her location.

Her location, something she hadn't really thought about. Where was she? What had really that is what she expected. However, that is not what she received. No,happened? How did she get to be here? And, most importantly what had happened between Sailor moon and Galxia? Was the epic battle over? Did Sailor moon lose? No... if Sailor moon lost... then she and everyone would be dead... wouldn't they? Perhaps perhaps, answers to those questions and many more flooded her mind causing her head to pound. Such pain she couldn't handle on top of a broken bone, and once again she had managed to black out.

* * *

Darkness, complete darkness, pressing poking, was all she could feel. Was she dead? Had she reached her goal? Alone, she felt alone, but if this was death, wouldn't she be with her senshi, her friends, and Mamaru? At least that is what she had come to expect, thus her reasoning for welcoming death with open arms. But, she wasn't dead now was she? No, far from it.

As if to break her from her dreams and pain, the sounds of people talking, monitors beeping, and other things she couldn't quite pin point filled her ears. The sounds only got louder and louder as she felt herself being pulled out of that endless void. Her eyes snapped open and she was blinded by a bright light. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to climb back into that void once more. At least she could live with her thoughts, hopes and dreams that had all come crashing down.

Slowly she propped herself up sitting slightly to get a better view of the room around her. For all intents and purposes, it looked like your average every day hospital room, with various machines lining the walls around her, plugs behind her providing much needed electrical energy to allow those machines to do their job, keeping her alive. Yet, she felt fine, almost like she could bounce off the walls, quite literally if given the chance. Sighing she started to pick at the tube protruding through her arm providing fluid of some kind.

Her thoughts had been interrupted when a woman with blond hair done up in two braids, similar to the adangos she had as Eternal sailor moon, came into the room. Unlike the other men and women, this one did not have on the standard white lab coat. In her hand, the strange woman had a chart, guessing with what little information, they had gathered from her. "How are you doing?" the woman asked.

"I feel fine..." Sailor moon replied, now Tsukino Usagi. She blinked a little shocked by the sound of her own voice. She would have expected it to be worse, but that nap she'd taken had allowed it to heal.

"Good, can you tell me your name?" the doctor, or that's what she thought her to be inquired.

"Tsukino Usagi." Usagi replied. Not knowing who this woman was, or where she herself lie, Usagi thought it best to be a little careful of what she said, however difficult it might be. She wanted to scream, cry, anything but nothing would happen. Had she run out of tears?

"Do you know where you are?" the woman asked.

Usagi shook her head, the tears she had been trying to shead since she awoke boiling up in her eyes. She could almost feel them falling as she forced herself to look the kind woman in the eye, "I don't know." she replied almost in a low whisper. Reality came crashing down, and images of her dead senshi flashed in her mind, as well as the final image of sailor star fighter, giving her life for her. It all had to be some bad dream, however, as much as she dared not admit it, it was ot a dream. Those events accutally did happen, her friends were dead, and not coming back.

"So, you don't know how... you ended up floating in outer space?" the woman continued careful on how to chose her words. Something about asking the question seemed so odd, like it needed to be asked, but at the same time really didn't need to be.

Once again Usagi shook her head as she refused to speak. She feared doing so, for the simple reason, she didn't want to face the reality of the loss of her friends. Who would, the wounds were so fresh that Usagi felt she would never stop crying.

Seeing that she would get nothing from the girl in the bed, Sally chose that moment to take her leave of the girl. At least now she could replace Jane doe with a name. But the rest about her remained a mystery. One the girl in the bed didn't want to reveal. At least not right now. Sally could understand, but wished she would at least gotten some more answers. Later, she would question her again, chosing less inversive questions to ask.

Usagi, not liking the idea of being in a hospital of any kind, chose that moment to get up and explore. Carefully she removed the tubes pinning her in place, and took leave of her bed. The cool floor only serving to remind her of the hospital she was not particularly fond of. Her feet made their way out, and down a verity of hallways, that led in many different directions. Automatic doors at persice intersections to allow her passage to other hallways that led into deeper mazes. As she continued on, Usagi took note of the walls and area around her. The ground never once changed, serving as a reminder. Had she left the hospital, or could this be something bigger? After walking in what appeared to be endless circles and what felt like hours, Usagi concluded she must be on a ship of some kind, or something of that nature.

Not wanting to return to the hospital, Usagi continued her treck through the halls, knumbly aware that her school uniform had been replaced by a hospital gown, and her shoes, and socks had long since been removed. At least she was covered, and clothes could be replaced. All she could think about, however were the lives lost in a desperate attempt to protect her own. Tears blured her vision as she continued to wonder aimsly around with no particular direction in mind. She pressed her back against what she thought to be the wall, when in fact it had been an automatic sliding door. She didn't even bother to yelp when said door gave causing her to fall backwards and into the room with a thud.

Being the person Usagi tended to be, the moon rabit stood and entered the room that indirectly had invited her in. The room itself remained dark, no light to be seen anywhere. She could see nothing, and for a moment, thought she had lost her eyesight, though that would not be the case. The sound of a gun clicking off its saftey drew her attention to what appeared to be a window seat, and her face-to-face with the barral of a loaded gun, the hand on the trigger ready to strike if she dared breathe wrong. Her head rose from the gaze she had on her toes, to be eye level with the gun aimed for her heart. "Go ahead and just kill me now. Let me die, take my life so I can now be with my beloved friends and my Mamaru." she said, in a voice unlike her own. If those words had not come from her own life, not even Usagi would believe she were capable of making a request.

A hand lowered the gun, resetting the saftey. Dead emotionless blue eyes bore into her own brown ones. If she had been her normally bubbly self, she would have been tarrified. "You're not worth it, get out of here now..." a male voice spoke, no hint of emotion to his tone. In fact, it riveled in comperssion to the tone Usagi herself had spoken.

Usagi nodded, as she inwardly cursed. Again her life had been spared, something she had started to wish wouldn't have happened. All she craved most, was to be with her friends once more. However, as his words rang through her head, in addation to the voices of her senshi as they fell one-by-one, a thought formed in her head. :If death will not come to me, then I must make the future happen, and I sware to it, I will.: she thought as she exited the dark room to parts unknown to her at the time.


	3. Usagi's tale

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own sailor moon or Gundam wing. I do own Kayla and the plot though. Don't sue thanks much.  
--

A/n: Now that's out of the way, I have big plans for Rei, but she may not appear again for a few more chapters. It all depends on different things. Don't worry though. As for your questions about Usagi's eye color, I'm taking parts of her appearance from the live action version (PGSM) as well adding my own touches.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Usagi continued on down the halls with no real goal in mind. She felt restless trying to think of a way to bring her new plan into light. If the senshi hadn't come back yet, then they wouldn't until she became pregnant with Chibi-Usa. However, she couldn't figure out how to do so. In her short time she had learned she was in outer space, how she came to be, only a misery to the one person who had asked her that question. Yet... Usagi would not answer such questions until she determined the person inquiring would prove to be of some use in carrying out her master plan.

Oh yes, her plan. Or rather, the set-in-stone future she had created for herself. Mamaru couldn't aid her in this task, so she would have to find someone capable of filling in. She wouldn't have to love them, only act as if she did in order to get them to sleep with her. After all that's all she needed. She briefly considered standing on a street corner, but the risks out weighed the benefits. She wanted to ensure nothing would go wrong. So, she needed to find the right man, and a doctor that would oversee the pre-natl exam to confirm everything would go well.

Pausing outside a door she had yet to explore, Usagi pondered everything. The male in question would have to be one of the five men she had met. They had seen her in her truest form, sailor cosmos. They knew of her secret, and she could tell them of her desires and plans. Well perhaps not right away of chores. She would have to find someone that would fall for her plan. Then again, becoming good friends would help her track down her pray. Smirking Usagi opened the door planting a bright smile on her face.

The five men that had been having a conversion all turned their heads to look at Usagi. Heero, the boy with the cold blue eyes and messy brown hair took no time in holding a gun on Usagi. "Take it easy." usagi said in her normally upbeat tone of voice, the same one she used after she found out Mamaru had left to go study in America. "My name is Usagi... and I just wanted to thank you all for saving me out there." she continued picking her words carefully.

"Nice to meet you Miss Usagi, " Quatre, the one with light blue eyes and blond hair replied in a friendly tone.

The other four men chose not to speak not sure how to regard Usagi. Quatre seemed to trust her, but the other four knew Quatre tended to trust people to easily. Even Trowa, the tallest, who still suffered from a lack of memory. However, none of them could think of a single thing to say, well one did. Gun still trained on Usagi, Heero chose to speak. "What were you doing in outer space?" he inquired.

"I was fighting Sailor Galaxia... well to be more specific, Chaos." Usagi said in reply. Her tone remained calm as she forced herself to suppress the emotions that welled up inside of her from the memories those words brought. If she was to convince these strangers she was fine, she couldn't let her grief get in the way, but it had been her grief that prompted the choices she had made.

Quatre clutched his heart, as he felt the surge of emotion that had come from Usagi. Trowa had quickly moved to his side, and Heero narrowed his eyes on Usagi. "You have better explain." he warned as he once again prepared to shoot.

"The sailor wars have gone on since the beaning of time." Usagi began recalling the stories that Seiya had placed in her head that fateful night. "The galaxy had fallen pray to a being known as chaos. This creature had caused anything and everything evil to occur, bring death and destruction where it roamed. Sailor Galxia was said to be the one to be able seal it. But failed. In a desperate attempt to save humanity, she released her star seed into the universe, and allowed Chaos to fuse with her. That star seed made it to earth taking on the form of a human child calling herself chibi-chibi. She came across me, and together me and my senshi fought. Finally, I chased her into outer space where I destroyed Galxia and chaos in one shot. However, I lost my senshi, my friends, and my husband-to-be in the process." Usagi finished finding the tale more difficult to tell. As she started to morn the loss of her senshi, the pain on Quatre's heart eased, as he was no longer feeling her bottle up her emotions.

The five pilots had no idea to respond, but it did answer some of their questions. The names she spoke, must have been the names of those who had given their lives for this woman. It would also explain the two states they had seen, her as sailor cosmos, and her as she was now. Plain old Tsukino Usagi, a grief-stricken girl.

"So let me get this straight?" Duo interjected as his eyes shifted from his drink to lock eyes with Usagi. "You mean to tell us you have supernatural powers, and you fought a woman with equal matching powers? Then after the battle, you just sat their in outer space hoping and waiting to either die, or be found by someone?"

Usagi nodded as she tentatively took a seat in a nearby chair. The emotions she had displayed had started taking a tole on her physically as well as emotionally and she feared that if she remained standing, her knees would give from under her. "Yes, for thousands of years there have been beings that have powers. They are able to transform in order to live a double life, in an attempt to protect themselves." Usagi explained. "My story however, dates back to a time known as the silver area." she finished.

The five pilots took all the information in, most of them refusing to believe such tales could be true. Duo had been the only one seemingly interested in what the moon bunny had to say. Quatre had a look of indifference on his face, as he recalled the events occurring in his Gundam. He did in fact actually see her change into to that school uniform right in front of him after all. So he couldn't ignore that.

Heero on the other hand had also seen Usagi block him with the rose-shaped crystal. He had to admit, he had never seen anything that strong before. However, it was something he was willing to overlook as odd due to proper rest, and not having five minutes to himself since he arrived in space. He still considered her a threat, so kept his eyes trained on her. However, he lowered his gun, but had it ready in case he felt the need to fire it.

Usagi gaged the reactions of the five men in front of her. Some of them didn't look as if they showed any emotion or sign they had been listening. Though she didn't expected much. She had in fact been the only one to really show any sign of emotion at all. Then again, being the person she was, she had in fact surprised herself with her ability to hold back as much.

* * *

Alarms sounded throughout the large battle ship, as various crew members scattered about. To try and determine weather or not it was an attack by the white fang. Sally, along with her friends, Noin and the elderly man Howard, were among those in the main control room, trying to establish a connection with the object flying for them. Various mobile dolls had attacked it, trying to prevent it from reaching Peace million. Usagi could only look on as the five pilots ran off in order to confront it like they had done with her. For a moment, a question struck her. :What if the one they are going to fight is Rei?:

She shut her eyes in an effort to protect herself from the memory that invaded her mind. Images of sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and sailor Venous. Her eyes searched the memory for sailor Mars, but for the life of her she couldn't find the fire senshi. If she had died along with the rest of them, wouldn't she have felt it? To this Usagi couldn't be so sure. What she did know however, the alarms and explosions suggested she had found her way onto a battle ship of some kind, and apparently stuck in another war. Oh how she loathed the mare idea of fighting in any form, even though she had mastered the famed raspberry wars. Hope flooded her for a moment. If Even one senshi were alive, or had come back then the chances for the the others returning would work, and she would have her happy ending.

Usagi ran through the halls and had found her way to the control room, or one of the main ones. Several men sat behind rows of computers waring headsets. In front of her, she could see a view screan that covered one wall, showing everything and anything. Her eyes grew wide while she watched the battle progressing. So this was what she must have looked like floating out there. She could see several bright lights, some streaking some of them exploding much like watching fireworks. She could also see a purple-like human-sized machine flying right for them. Her eyes grew wide thinking the machine would plow right into them.

* * *

Out on the battle field, the pilots found themselves doing two things, one trying to establish contact, while also fending off the mobile dolls that sought out to destroy everything in their path. It became quite obvious the person in the purple suit had been attempting an escape that quite frankly didn't appear to be going as smoothly as he or she may have predicted. However, a man in brown hair, with a long brade had managed to establish a visual contact with the person inside. "Hilde?" he gasped in shock from his friend's state. Her body had been cut in several places, streams of blood quickly spilling free in rivers down her skin and every open place on her body. Her breathing was not only forced but quick and labored, yet she managed to lift her head in order to look into the camera. "Duo... I got some data on Leabra that might come in handy." she said, but anyone could tell her words came forced. With a shaking hand, she produced a CD that's jewel casing had become stained with the woman's life-giving crimson.

"What are you crazy you could have gotten yourself killed!" Duo yelled unable to come up with any better reaction. However, it all faded when he saw her take a hit from behind. Her scream echoed in his ears as he saw her take another cut and be tossed about in the cockpit of the large machine. At that point his anger began to boil, and the mobile dolls that dared attack, never saw it coming. Duo had gone on the warpath, slicing through the dolls with an inhuman speed. The deathsyte pilot would never had admitted it, epically in the mits of war, but he respected, and might even like the woman whom he came to call Hilde. He could only pray that she would make it through this alive. The woman in fact had to have been stronger then she herself looked.

The battle had in fact hadn't taken nearly as long as he himself had thought, and he along with the other pilots had managed to get Hilde aboard peace million fairly easily. However, Quatre and Heero both suspected that it had been way to easy. It was then it dawned on him, Zeches must be planning something. He must have otherwise they would have put up more of a fight.

* * *

Duo leaned against the wall, his gaze on the window in front of him. "Hilde said that Relena Peaccraft's on Leabra... and apparently a new weapon of sorts, but she doesn't know much about who it is or might be."

Heero who had been standing not to far off looked up as Duo had spoken. "She is?" he asked as if trying to confirm what his comrade had been saying.

"Yeah, Hilde said she met her there." Duo replied as he put one hand to his forehead in order to ward off the incoming headache. He hadn't expected this, but at the same time should have. After all this was all part of the job. He could only watch as Heero wondered off down the hall. Duo thought about asking his friend what he had in mind but did not bother to say anything. Instead he pushed himself from the wall heading down the hall to change out of his space suit.

The other three pilots had agreed and had later met up in a large living room type room inside the ship. Two of the men appeared to be engaged in chess, while another leaned against the wall. The three of them had been discussing various things including what to do about Usagi, what to do if there was another weapon, and the best way to inflict damage.

Sally on the other hand had caught Usagi not only out of bed but wondering where she shouldn't be. Even with all of Usagi's protesting Sally managed to force Usagi to return to the hospital wing of the ship. Though Usagi had plans of escaping again, well that was until she came across the room Hilde had been placed in, and watched as they had tried to save the young woman's life. In the end, the doctor's efforts had been in vain and the woman had died on them. Seeing this however, had set a neverous break down in Usagi making the return to her room not as much less difficult for Sally after Usagi witnessed that event. However this also gave her the unpleasant task of informing Duo she didn't make it.


	4. An unexpected find

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own kayla, and the plot.

* * *

A/n: Here is the long awaited chapter four. Any questions, feel free to ask. If I can't reply to you directly, I'll answer them within the next few chapters.

* * *

Warnings: standard warnings apply, see chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Brown eyes flickered to life fighting to come into focus. However, when those eyes did, what they picked up provided little in the way of aid for their owner. She had lost all track of time, seeming to only be able to live in a pain-filled existence. She still had yet to determine where she was, and how she'd gotten to be there. However, she could easily say it had been due to the simple fact, she had been in way to much pain in order to stay awake long enough to find out.

Exploring her current sroundings, she found she had been placed in a large room, one that served to be both a living area and a sleeping area. A bathroom was located off to one side of the room, a door separating it from the rest of the room. The one thing missing to make it a very small one-bedroom apartment, was the plain fact, that it lacked a kitchen. She could not determine much, except that there appeared to be little color in the room, yet the floor felt cold. It almost felt like tile?

If that hadn't been enough, the brown haired girl couldn't appear to shake the fact she felt like she was moving. She couldn't understand what had caused this feeling, or the feeling of being somewhat lighter. All she could feel was the pain that seemed to be attacking every single fiber of her being, making the simplest task next to impossible. Normally, as a senshi, the lighter weight helped to relieve pain that had been effected as a result of a battle, but however this time that turned out not to be the case. She knew that the pain had caused her constant fitigue, but why did she felt different? She didn't feel the power flow, that came with her transformation or felt the physical change.

For a brief moment she considered transforming, however, the feeling that someone could be watching her caused her to quickly banish the thought back into the deep recesses of her mind. Perhaps whoever she'd spoken too, wanted her to, but how would have they known? The man's words, the last contact with humans she could remember, seemed rather demanding causing her to feel an unusual high amount of distrust. She also recalled her words she had used to reply, she noticed she had been on edge. Something about that man scared her. This left her with another probing question. Where was she? How did she get to be where she was? Why.... what had really happened?

She searched her memory for the answers to those questions and others that invaded her mind. Yet nothing came to her. She could remember bits and pieces of the fatful battle, but could feel it had ended. She could since Usagi just as strong as ever and had grown concerned about the younger girl's mental status. This had concerned her, because she knew Usagi would not take loss well. And, the last time the two have them exchanged words, Usagi strongly had been thinking her set-in-stone future would come to pass. Though now, the trapped brown-haired girl knew this not to be true. The future had changed, of this she was certain. She could feel it in her bones, something about it did not add up, adding to the millions of problems attempting to sort themselves out in her already overworked mind.

* * *

Knowing that staying in this room could prove to be dangerous to what remained of her health, the broken girl forced herself to stand on her one remaining foot. Removing her shoe, she attempted to use it to pry the door open, but with no success. Though the pain was great, she knew she couldn't give up. Not this easy, and defiantly not like this. With every fiver in her being she resisted the urge to transform and solve this matter. However, she refused to given. Somehow, she knew this white-haired man had been waiting for her to do so and had no doubt locked the door from the outside to prevent her escape.

Heero wasted little time in boarding Libra, and had little difficulty in getting passed the guards. He had used the data that Hilde had provided in order to find his way around. However, it lacked details as to where Relena, the woman he had come to search for, might be. According to Hilde, the blond woman rarely left her room except to argue with her brother to stop him from fighting and declaring war on earth. He already knew about the failed beam attack, but was unclear as to why, or what could be strong enough to stop it. Though his teammates had their own theory's. Heero himself however, had been unable to form a clear opinion. No one really saw the sorce of light, that had prevented it, but most believed it to be mobile dolls. Duo though seemed to think it were some super natural force. Heero only shook his head, and finished his preparations. But now, aboard Leabra, he couldn't really be sure of anything. As of late he had found himself questioning everything he'd done. Could Usagi have some influence? To this he did not know.

Shaking his head in order to clear it, Heero continued through the halls. A red light and a light thumping sound had drawn his attention away once more. Not sure if Relena rested on the other side, Heero drew his gun before deactivating the lock. What he found however turned to be not at all what he had expected. There in front of him, sat a girl with messy shoulder-length brown hairs stairing up at him with a somewhat pained expression on her pale face. She was not dressed in atire that suggested that she belonged anywhere, except out for a Sunday stroll or a walk on the beach. Though her clothing looked warn, like she'd been in it for quite some time.

Heero observed the woman in front of him gun ready to fire if she made the slightest effort to advance on him. Quietly he observed every little move she made, which he had to admit didn't seem like much. The girl appeared to be short of breath, or trying to hide some sort of pain. Then as he scanned down further, he saw it, her right ankle, from just above the ankle itself, to the tip of her toes looked really discolored and disfigured. She had long since had removed the shoe from the limb, and from what he might of guessed had been trying to use said object to pry open the lock door.

The girl backed away then attempted to stand, or as best she could, without putting weight on her right side. She had gone as far as to barley use her right arm to aid her in standing. Heero watched her movements carefully. His observations had been correct when he concluded that she must have damaged the limb, but how bad he could not tell. Not seeing her as a current threat, he loowered his gun and slowly returned it to his oh-so-famous hiding spot that only he seemed to know the whereabouts of. "What's your name?" he asked with no hint of emotion in his tone. Yet, for some reason he considered putting some hint of emotion behind his words.

"Tsukino Kayla." the girl said, through gritted teeth every movment more difficult then the last. She braced herself as her attempt to become upright again had failed, and she did not wish to add an injured back to her list of problems. It had been difficult enough to stay awake this long, a battle she felt certain to lose.

"Come on let me help you." Heero replied slowly advancing twards Kayla. He did not know what had compled him to do so, but he had done and he would not, no could not turn back after making such an offer. Of coarse she could decline, but Heero knew the likelyhood of such a reaction would come from her in the state she was now in.

Kayla nodded allowing him to assist her in standing, then sitting while he took a closer look at her leg. While Heero had been careful, the slightest touch sent Kayla into another pain-filled shiver, her CP making the simplest thing even more difficult. It was times like this she wished she were a normal person, but luck had not granted her such a request. Instead it seemed that fate had other plans for the eldest princess of the moon kingdom after all.

Heero noticed the reaction from her, and he had barely touched the limb, much less apply pressure. He himself couldn't for the life of him understand why he was going to such great lengths to help out the woman, but felt compled to do so. If anyone asked him, he could either not reply, or if he felt a Reply important he could say it had been Relena's doing. -- that despite all attempts to avoid her,-- that her actions had started to rub off on him. However, there was one factor most had forgotten, mainly because only a select few knew-- Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier-- was actually a very kind-hearted boy that could be more considerate to others than he himself knew possible at times. Could this girl, Kayla, see this trait in him? Is that why, despite all the distress she was currently feeling she had trusted him to care for her? Or, could her reactions be due to the simple fact she lacked the strength and willpower to continue fighting? The answers to those questions as well as many more that flooded his mind would have to wait. Staying here would only serve to bring more danger to the both of them, a risk he really didn't want to take with a complete stranger.

"You're ankle's broken, I can—" Heero began but had been shocked to have the brown-haired female, that he had come know as Kayla cut him off.

Her voice had been cold and unforgiving, yet pain-filled and desperate. "NO.... leave it alone..." her words came out forced, but at the same time very harsh and ice-cold in nature, but filled with much more emotion than Heero had been able to think possible given her current state.

The next thing Kayla knew, pain, sharp pain, had shot through her leg. Her body started to tremble roughly forcing her to grip on the stool she currently sat on to maintain some balance. Her grip on the fabric had become tight very quickly, so much so that her knuckles had turned white almost instantly. Her front teeth sunk into her lower lip, causing a coper taste to fill her mouth, a small amount visible indicating she'd drawn blood in an attempt not to scream out. Heero had obviously ignored her request and reset the bone himself, which resulted in the sudden amount of pain shooting through her leg at this moment. If she could recall correctly this pain felt ten times worse then the first time she had broken it. She could remember this very clearly. Yet one question kept probing in her mind demanding some form of an answer.

Kayla leaned down to inspect her leg, placing her fingers carefully over the skin. "Say, I was hoping you could tell me where I am?" she had asked in a rush not looking up from her own personal assessment of her injured limb. While each word had been difficult to speak, Kayla showed no trace of the bitterness behind her words.

Heero had stood by this point turning to leave. "Leabra." came his short reply before he continued speaking. "You best get out of here." He never once looked back as he continued walking to find Relena, the person he had come in search of in the first place.

Kayla wanted to call after him, but chose not to. Instead she pushed herself from the stool, after being sure to splint her leg with the brace she'd pulled from her sub-space pocket. She had put the brace in there once she'd recovered from the first break praying that she would not require its use, however, she had been thankful she had been smart enough to include it in her hidden stash of things. Now to find that all-important exit, a task she had started since her arrival on this misterious ship, perhaps? She sure didn't quite know. Answers like those and more could be, would be answered in due time she guessed if she could find someone trustworthy enough to provide her with the answers she so desperattly desired. Her head had been spinning for the longest time, a feeling she wished she could quickly and permantly rid herself of. Not that she wasn't currently making every effort in turning her hope into one of reallity. Then suddenly, a feeling of numbness washed over her right side, depriving that half of her body of feeling, and in this case pain. While Kayla felt releif wash over her at the lack of pain, she couldn't help but be concerned as to what granted her the releif. However she would take it for however long it lasted. With one problem solved, here came the next part, how to get out? And once out where to go?

With the right half of her body feeling numb, Kayla found herself able to move much faster through the twists and turns of the hallway. "Hey where is the exit?" she called in hopes of not being to far behind the person who had taken the time to help her.

Heero had heard Kayla's words pausing only a moment to glance in her direction. He had noted, while there appeared to be a fair distance between them, she had managed to fallow him. Inwardly he felt somewhat anoyed, but quickly reminded himself he had been the first to make contact. Besides once this mission had been completed, then he would never see her again and thus they both could resume normal lives. So why not offer her aid. "Fallow me I'll show you a safe way out, but I have a few stops to make first." He called back to her keeping his voice low and void of emotion, but at the same time loud enough that she could hear his instructions.

Kayla nodded mutely in understanding using those few words spoken to close the distance between herself and her helper, but she did not count on being knocked slightly off balance sending her flying into a nearby wall. However, she had gotten fairly used to falling by now enough to recover quickly. The next thing she knew however, was that someone had taken a hold of her wrist and had begun pulling her behind them. "hey." she cried weekly trying to pry off the offending grip not favoring the idea of being drug by the wrist.

Heero sighed noticing for the first time, that she couldn't see him. This hadn't been at all what he expected. No, he had expected to find Relena right away and possibly be off by now. But, no, luck hadn't been on his side at all. "Look its me." he answered her. This edivently worked for the moment his words entered her ears the girl, Kayla, had stopped trying to fight him.

"Who are you anyway?" Kayla found herself asking. She had shocked herself by trusting someone she had just met, and she didn't bother to ask their name. How bad did she hit her head anyway? Normally Kayla would have fought everyone who came near her a lot harder, but she just didn't seem to have the strength or willpower to do so. Something had happened, she couldn't deney that, but what exactly had happened? From what information she had been able to gather, Kayla had gotten herself caught up in the middle of someone else's war, and if she had to guess Usagi had something to do with it when she fought Chaos. Now to find out what had happened.... and more importantly find Usagi and any possible remaining senshi that hadn't gotten caught in the crossfire. She could only however feel only one, which in turn worried her to no end.

"Heero." Once again his voice entering her ears cut her off mid-thought forcing her back into that void that was known as reality. She took a deep breath making sure to commit the name to memory for later use, well if there would be a later. Kayla knew war could often be unforgiving and the people she met now, she could possibly never see again. Though it would be just her luck to remember information that may never need to be repeated again, ever again.

Kayla while being somewhat guided by Heero, still kept herself alart. She felt uneasy being here and thus did not argue when she had been given the suggestion to leave. But, that didn't mean there weren't hidden dangers she had to be made aware of. In fact she could be led into one right now and not even know it. Just as Kayla felt she could calm down somewhat, a shirll female voice cut into the air sending a chill down her spine. "Heero there you are, did you come for me?"

"Relena..." Heero replied in the same emotionless tone he had used on Kayla, but this time Kayla could detect a slight softening of his voice along with a hint of forced restraint.

"The others are worried about you." Heero answered almost robotically not hinting one way or the other about his feelings about her well-being.

The young woman glanced up to look into Heero's eyes trying to detect a hint of emotion, but it was her turn to dawn a look of shocked surprise. "Who's your friend?" Relena asked locking eyes with the sightless eyes of Kayla, who had used the moment to pry her wrist free and reattach her hand to Heero's arm just above his elbow. She carefully angled herself to be a step behind him. She could feel the tension in his arm at the unwanted contact but didn't care. If he insisted on aiding her in escaping, she wanted to ensure that there would be feeling in her arm.

Heero chose not to respond, instead casting a glance at the girl behind him. At the calm nutral expression on her face, he determined she only wished to make this easy on herself and would refrain question for a time when he would be able to afford the time.

"Well I'm not leaving until I talk to my brother, I won't let him use some girl to destroy the earth." Relena countered.

"Don't worry I have a score to settle with him first, you'll get your chance." Came Heero's reply as he resumed his walk to find a control room to do some searching. Relena could only stair at him before she quickly scrambled to fallow the both of them.


	5. The war ends?

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own sailor moon or Gundam wing. The character Kayla, however, is of my own creation as well as this plot.

* * *

A/n: Here is another chapter. I know the past few seemed rather dull compared to what I started out with, but since the main point to the story takes place between the first and second war, I need to get there. I just don't want to rush the end of the war. If that makes since fine, if not just ask. I already have two pairings set, but the third's still up in the air. But, I won't spoil the pairings I have in mind.

From this point things should start to slow down a little bit to work on character development. Sorry guys.

* * *

Warning: Stand warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 5.

* * *

Usagi shot up in bed upon hearing the sound of alarms sounding all around her. Her first instinct was to scream, but when she opened her mouth to do so, no sound came out. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to recall where she was and what had happened. Her hand flew to her heart as if holding her hand over the covered organ would somehow slow its rappid beating. Though she found out quickly this tequine wasn't working.

Without stopping to think about her actions, Usagi pushed herself up swinging her legs over the bed in an attempt to glance out into the hall. The normally well-lit hallway had become dark lit only by the random appearance of a red flashing light. Usagi may not have appeared that smart, but she knew if she were seeing red lights something major was happening. And, Usagi would not just lie and wait. Leaping off the bed she quickly discovered that the I.V. Had been reinserted and prevented her from getting very far. Wincing she removed the tubes before making a mad dash down the hallway to find out what caused the alarms. Her search ended short however, when she spotted large human-sized machines looming right outside a nearby window. Gasping, she took a few steps back ducking into an empty room. "Moon Eternal Make-up" she whispered transforming into Eternal sailor moon, and just in time too, for there was a large whole where she had been standing. The upturned crecent moon on Eternal Sailor Moon's forehead begun to glow brightly before it settled into a soft pulsing rythim. By doing so, it gave her the abbility to breathe in the areas that had suffered the most distruction.

She didn't know how, but Eternal sailor moon found herself retracing her steps from what she guessed to be the day before, heading for what looked to be the ship's control center. While she knew that there were people that could use her help, she also knew without details, she wouldn't really be able to assist them. The fight with Galxia had been very draining and transforming so quickly proved to be a bit of a mistake on her part, but at the same time had she not done so she would not be able to breathe. Upon reaching the control room, she glared at the elderly man who seemed to be watching what looked like a battle. Mobile dolls had been on the attack, and the four remaining Gundam Pilots had gone to intercept the massive machines. "I demand to know what's going on." she said as her voice took on, not only an icey hard tone, but a bit of a regal tone to it as well.

"You should be getting out of here young lady, the ship's under attack, and we are evacuating all civilians." the man replied in answer to Sailor Moon's demand, not being phased by her actions.

"I am no civilian!" Usagi screeched. "I happen to be the Royal princess of the moon kingdom, and I demand some straight answers old man, before I permanently put an end to anything and everything. Believe you me if I so wished I could take out this planet. Now I am only asking for some respect here. So far I have had next to none." Normally Usagi never resorted to speaking in such a tone, but considering how she had been treated-- helpless and worthless-- She didn't see any reason not to try a different approach. Perhaps getting a little forceful and demanding would serve to get her point across, being the week frail helpless Usagi would not cut it while a war raged on around her.

Howard, the old man turned to face Eternal Sailor Moon. He could see a darkness in her eyes that looked very strange. He had never, in all his years seen a look, like the one being directed at him. However, he continued to act as if Eternal Sailor Moon's words meant nothing. "Do forgive me, but this battleship is going down, many areas are not fit to sustain life." He paused, "Please get out of here."

At his words, Eternal Sailor Moon eased up, slightly but only visibly. After everything she had done for the earth-- no the world-- she was being asked to run like some common civilian? But, she did have to account for the fact, that those before her acted as they had never seen the likes of her. But, how was that possible? The story of sailor moon and her beloved senshi teem had become so famous... almost... to the point stories and movies of her esxtance hell even games But, yet this man didn't so much as bat an eyelash at her.

It was then, that the ship jolting had caught her attention and she realized what the old man had been saying. "How does a ship go down if its in the middle of outer space?" Eternal Sailor Moon said aloud to no one in particular, but weather she wanted to believe it or not, the distinct feeling of falling could not be ignored. Eternal Sailor moon shut her eyes as if doing so would block everything out around her before letting out a shrill ear-piercing and heart-wrenching scream loud enough to send shalkwaves all throughout Peace million, the red pins in her hair turning gold from the power output. The sound waves from Sailor Moon's cries only serving to worsen the already growing problem.

* * *

Kayla was forced to stop short as her link with the younger princess kicked in full force. Up until this point, she could feel the presence of both Sailor Mars, and Sailor moon, but neither exhibited any cause for concern. Thus why she did not find it important to place up a wall blocking herself between the two of them and herself. That of course was until Sailor Moon used her not-so-secret-attack, that she'd used only once perhaps twice before. However, this time millions of lives were at stake. Sighing she released her grip on Heero's arm in favor of covering her head while she established the block required to stop the assult on her head. Instantly she had fallen to her knees causing Relena to stop and glance in her direction.

"Are you alright?" Relena called sounding panic-stricken. She had joined Kayla at her side shaking and trying to pry the older woman's hands from her skull.

Kayla said nothing, instead closing her eyes to shut out all other lights and other noises. Finally she spoke. "Usagi-chan stop it, can you see what you are doing?"

"I'm not Usagi, I'm Relena." Relena continued speaking with that same tone to her voice, while she cast a pleading gaze up at Heero for him to do something-- anything-- to help the fallen girl.

::I'm going to die, we're all going to die...:: came Sailor moon's reply from the inside of Kayla's mind.

"I don't care, grow up and do something other than crying." Kayla continued to respond unaware that she was speaking aloud.

::But it is so easy...:: the voice of Usagi continued to ring in the girl's head, until finally it died out. Kayla had been successful in constructing that block between herself and the winning princess of the moon.

Turning a corner Heero entered what looked like an abandoned but still functioning control computer. Kayla remained close behind no longer talking aloud to a voice only she could hear. While Relena appeared to be concerned, she had not pressed the girl for more information. Heero simply ignored the entire episode feeling that Kayla's problems were a direct result of the war thus far. After all no matter how involved one got, weather it be directly or indirectly, it still had differing effects on people in general. Relena remained nearby as well pressing her back against the wall trying to focus on Heero instead of trying to understand what exactly Kayla was doing or who Kayla could be talking too.

"Someone not entirely of their right state of mind." Kayla replied using her voice to aknolege the fact that she had in fact heard the woman.

"I still think something should be done." Relena continued, "Its not right after all."

Instead of replying this time around, Kayla simply ignored the woman. It wasn't like there was anything that could be done at this point. And, if she knew Usagi like she thought she did, she knew the girl would be trying to find a way out of doing something. Or, at the very least morning the loss of her closest friends. Oh yes her 'friends'. If anything Kayla had managed to make close friends with them, more than Usagi ever would. As far as Kayla even knew, Usagi didn't even know that she even existed. Perhaps this turned out to work in her favor, for she could not be asked, or forced to do something she did not want. And, If Usagi did try to pull this stuntKayla would be ready for it. Until the time came Kayla just chose to tune everything else out, including the rants made by Relena, only responding when she deemed it important to respond.

"I've found him," Heero's voice cut off the honey-blonde's rant completely causing her to redirect her questions. However, like Kayla, Heero chose to ignore the woman. He began to walk out, a silent command to fallow or be left behind. On instinct, Kayla reached to reclaim Heero's arm like she had done before, but drew back before making contact with his skin, as if knowing he may not wish for it. She didn't know how, but felt she should not press her luck. Heero had been kind yes, but she could feel there was more that she did not yet see. Instead of pressing her luck, she just used her natural cat-like hearing to not allow herself to be left behind. Her mind trained on Heero's footsteps completely blocking Relena's voice. Just like with the moon rabit, Kayla had constructed a simular mental wall to make herself deaf to the woman.

The group of three had finally reached their final destnation. A man stood before them his platnom blonde hair effectivly showing the features of his pale face. He appeared to be seated behind a large desk with a spetacular view of the Earth on a view screan behind him. Heero wasted no time in pulling out his gun leveling it on the man prepared to shoot an easily fatal wound if prevoked to do so. "Welcome I have been expecting you." the man spoke evenly, but while the male voice held no emotion, Kayla's well-tuned hearing could tell something was off about the voice. For someone suposedly standing directly in front of them it sounded far too distant to her liking.

"Don't waste your time, its a holigram no doubt." Kayla's voice clipped her own voice sounding dead even to her ears. "State your business." she commanded the white-haired male in front of them.

"My you're smart there little missy. So I was right you do have some unique tallents there." the white-haired man countered with a smirk slowly forming on his features.

Kayla simply fixed him with a glare not allowing him to know what she felt by hearing his words. Instead she retorted right back at him, "Have you stopped to consider the fact that I've been blind my entire life and grew up with my ears doing what my eyes could not?" However, she did fail to mention she had spent a good year and a half completely cut off from any form of sight or sound. This information remained irrelevant at this point.

The man did not seem to buy this answer, based on how he ignored the comment, deciding instead to continue with his train of thought. "I have reason to suspect you girl are hiding something far more valueable to me and I aim to get it. You see my dear I wish to distroy the Earth, and I will do so with your assistance.

Kayla mearly glared harder at the man, a click of a gun off to her right indicating that she and Heero shared the same thought line; this man was nuts compltely and totally nuts beyond any form of reason or logic.

"What would you want to do that for?" Relena finally had made herself known by starting an argument with her older brother. "What has gotten into you, Milliardo this isn't like you... Why distroy the earth?"

"Its an obstical that needs to be elemanated. Weather that brat there helps or not, I will distroy it. The Earth will no longer exist once I'm done." Milarido laughed.

"What do you hope to gain by doing this?" Heero finally broke in voicing his thoughts his eyes darting around the room. He was more than ready to shoot at any given second, but no reason to wait until his question had been properly answered.

"Its the root of all Evil,you being from the colonies Heero I am surprised you don't agree." the elder white haired man replied his smirk growing. "Why not join me.... put an end to all of this?"

"I will not allow harm to come to the planet called Earth!" Kayla declaired her voice increasing in pitch and volume with each word spoken. "I love the Earth and it is still my home... I fight to protect it, not distroy."

"Oh I think you my dear princess... you have already proven the damage you can do." Millarido smirked hopping to get a look of shock or suprise. Instead he found himself met with a gun aimed right between his eyes and an ice-cold glare from the girl. Relena was the only one remaining indifferent not sure if she should take a side or not. On the one hand she wished to remain loyal to her brother, but on the other hand she barely knew the man calling himself her brother. He may have been using his birth name, the silver mask hiding his features absent... but he spoke as much like the man who had taken so many lives in cold blood without giving it a second thought.

"Make no mistake, If one of thease two standing beside me do not stop you, then I shall do so myself." Relena declared rather loudly and clearly a sure sign she had no plans on backing down anytime soon.

"My dear relena, my you've grown into such a strong woman. However, I know you... you don't have it in you to stop me. Only time shall tell dear little sister." the white-haired replied before his image vanished from view, only an echo of his voice remained. "Time will tell. I'm cirtain what I've stated thus far shall come to pass. And, with those departing words the room had become dark and still once more.

"Lets go there is nothing to be gained here." Heero stated as he turned to head out. Kayla moved to fallow close behind.

"Wait Heero where are you going?" Relena called after him as she scrambbled to catch up.

"Your role in this is over. I have to return to peace million I'm going to need Zero." came Heero's reply as the brown-haired pilot continued walking not even chancing a glance behind him. If Relena or Kayla wished to fallow they were more welcome to do so.

Relena looked a slight bit shell sh ocked before it dawned on her what Heero was planning to do. "No, Heero you can't. Please don't." she began to cry much like Usagi would when she didn't get her way. The only differance, Relena didn't have the abbility to transform and shoot off hypersonic sound waves throughout the ship. And, like before, Heero and kayla both chose to ignore the former queen of the world. How could the brown-haired woman be so cold-hearted. At this point she didn't seem as if she were any better than Heero himself. "But, Heero you'll die....." Relena decided to try one final plea, but just like others it had fallen on deaf ears.

"Relena, you've lived a very protected life. You do not understand, and may never understand why people do what they do. Everything done is done for a reason, while it may never be understood by all." Kayla replied her tone as cold and emotionless as Heero's only differance, she sported a female voice, and her tone took on a much lower tone making Relena's body shiver involentarry.

"I have not. I know more about what's going on around me than you do or ever will. That's why I'm trying to stop all this fighting. If you knew a damn thing you wouldn't be supporting a massicure!" Relena shouted.

"Listen you filthy stuck-up whore, I know more then you ever will. So you lost your father. Big fucking deal." Kayla shot back not missing a beat. "I lost my parents not once, but twice. I've seen things, done things, you would never in your lifetime see or do. And, little princess I hope you never do."

Relena looked at the other woman in shock looking like she was ready to cry. "Heero, you're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?"

"Why? She's right. I have no reason to stop her." Heero replied, as he handed them each a space suit. Relena nodded as she slipped it on and watched Heero help Kayla into hers when he relized she couldn't get her broken leg in.

What seemed like an hour later, and much arguing, mostly on Relena's part, Heero had gone into what would be the final battle to end the war. Relena had fought him tooth and nail, but in the end he had won, and Kayla found herself dragging the blond-haired woman in search of some sort of help. Heero had instructed them to find a man named Howard who would assist them in getting to MO. II a recorce astroid taking in the week and injered. Most of them being civlains who had been working on Leabra or Peace Million. It was there where they had their first encounter with Usagi.

When the moon rabit had first layed eyes on Kayla, she had been forced to hold her head. All her forgotten memories of her past life as Serenity came rushing back, causing a huge wave of pain. Sally had become concerned. However, as quickly as the episode started it ended and Usagi was hugging the brown-haired woman with all her might. "Stop it, you're hurting me." came a strangled cry from kayla.

"Gomen ne Onei-sama." Usagi appoligized quickly. She had been so happy to know she wasn't alone that she failed to think about the pain the other woman must have been in. Her broken ankle was the only visable sign of distress.

"Same old Usagi-chan." Kayla wispered weekly the struggle to talk, let alone breathe coming back. She had been fighting to stay awake until she reached some form of solid ground, a safe place, in order to rest. Her body's pain had cought up with her constricting her, pushing her to a point of passing out.

"If you're alive, does that mean that at least one of the other senshi might be as well?" Usagi asked a hopeful tone to her voice. However, the blonde moon princess recieved no reply. Her brown-haired older sister had passed out, unable to speak.

* * *

Rei had wondered around the nearly empty streets, spotting a few people walking around and cleaning up. She had lost all track of time in her search for civilation, that she didn't even know how long she had been walking. All she was aware of, was that day had given way to night, and the signs of fatigue had made themselves known. Spotting a hotell in a city not to far off the Red and white senshi made her way to it, trying to come off as casual. However, with the fact she had yet to change back from her sailor Mars atire, not attracting attention proved to be more difficult then she had thought. Yet, the need to protect herself had been nagging at her forcing her to remain dressed as she was. Slipping a credit card into her hand from the confinds of her sub-space pocket, she proceded to get a room for the night. In the morning she would make more of an effort to determine where she was and what happened. The link that connected her to her princess remained strong, suggesting that the rabit had to be close, yet far. Another mystry to be held intil morning.

The next morning Rei awoke to a bright sun, which suggested that she slept longer then intended. Normally she would wake with the sun, cleaning or doing morning chores before the school hours, so what had caused her to over sleep? The last time that had occoured she had been sick with the flu. As she sat up blinking the last remaining shreds of sleep from her fog-filled brain, the previous days events as well as memories of the sailor wars came rushing back much like a flash flood, her body being that twig that got sweapt into the rocks by the swiftly moving waters. A hand flew to her temple as the raven-haired attempted to ward off the pounding headache that made itself known. While she wished nothing more than to lie in bed, the urge and need to find her princess was far stronger pulling her out of bed. However, the question now, where to start her search? It was then when she had checked in, she remembered the loby. Perhaps someone there could answer some of her questions. At least that would be a good place to start. dragging herself out of bed, Rei cowmed her hand through her hair and checked herself over. Taking a risk, she allowed her transformation to fade, to make it look like she wasn't some type of hooker.

Once at the loby she noticed a T.v. in one of the far off corners of the room. She was cirtain the device had been there the night before, but had been to tired to either notice or care. However, she could hear that the local news was playing and leaned against the counter to better hear the speaker. "Its offical.... the war is over. I repeat the war is over." one reporter spoke. "an agreement between the space colonies and Earth. "Lets go now to the tape that the colonies have released."

Rei watched as the screan flashed for a moment. The image had switched from the two ancors to a man in front of a podem, "First of all I would like to appoligize on behalf of the space colonies for our missunderstandings of the Events. From this day forward, I declare that We the space colonies wish to co-exist with The Earth Sphere Unified Nations and become one body. We surnder and wash our hands of all war."

Rei felt her body weeken as she slumped into a chair that was located at the counter. She could not beleive what she was seing. The images on the screan now revieled the clean-up efforts going on in space, as shuttles headed for Earth carrying womded soldgers. Mobile suits were being drug out of the line of battle as carriers flew to retrive them. The reporter continued talking, giving detailed decriptions as to what efforts were being made, but Rei had all but drowned them out. ::What is going on? Those aren't the results of the sailor wars?:: she thought eyes glued on the T.v. in front of her. "I have to find Sailor moon." she muttered mindlessly tearing herself from the counter and checking out.

::But to find cover:: Rei continued to think. Wondering out of the city from whence she came, she spotted the makings of a traveling circus off in the distance. ::Why haven't I seen that before?:: Rei continued to think, ::It must've arrived late last night. Who knows when people started to returning to Earth. In fact, it occoured to Rei she couldn't be sure what day or even year it was. But, how to find out without sounding like she belonged into a phyc ward? Deciding her best bet would be to walk up and look around, Rei did just that. Perhaps she could get some questions answered here.


	6. Rei's discovery: Where am I?

Disclaimer standards apply. I dont own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. I do own Kayla. The plot is also mine as well.

A/n: I havent forgotten about this story, but I have put it on hold. Ive become inspired again to write, so seeing as I have the most ideas for this I shall continue from where I left off. If you dont understand something then just ask. Also my keyboard isnt working the way Id wish it to so please bare with me. It requires me to slow down something I probably shouldve a long time ago.

---

Standard warnings apply. Please see chapter 1 for full details.

Chapter 6

Rei found herself walking through a very thick forest. It gave her no clue, in fact it served little except to tell her that she was still in fact on earth. At least from what she could tell. The sounds of moving caught the fire senshi off guard causing her to scramble to find a hiding place. True she had no real reason to hide, but felt it best considering she wasnt ready to alert to many people of her existence just in case shed been thrown into the time stream and spit out in an alternant time. Why that possibility crossed her mind Rei didnt know, but decided best to entertain it until more information could be gathered.

Pressing her back against a tall tree she could see the making of a clearing out of the corner of her eye. She held her breath as she allowed herself to pear around the corner in order to get a closer look at what was happening. Nearest she could tell, trailers of different types began filling the clearing and forming some kind of formation. Almost like a caravan of some kind, but with more modern-looking equipment. Even the people dressed in a more modern informal type of attire. There were also men and woman unloading large cages filled with wild animals. It was then Rei realized she had stumbled on a traveling circus setting up.

Releasing the breath she had been holding Rei pushed herself away from the tree intending on heading back to the town shed come across the day before. Walking around in blazing heat without even trying to gather supplies had been very stupid on Reis part. In truth the mico hadnt planned on being out nearly as long. In her mind she figured she would find a town and gather information, or that what shed heard had only been a dream. A dream that now felt like a reality.

Rei found herself biting her tongue to suppress the urge to scream when she found herself propelled forward facing racing for the ground. So lost in her musings shed failed to pay attention to where she was going getting her toe snagged on the root of a tree. Lucky for her instinct kicked in arms flying out to prevent such a devastating impact. However, such an action had done the one thing the raven haired wished to prevent, draw attention to her person. Before she had time to regain her composure, footsteps hurried in her general direction giving her little time to formulate a proper escape. So instead she did the next best thing, act like shed sprained the limb that had caused the fall in the first place. Curling into a ball Rei clutched the injered ankle as the figures came into her line of sight.

Hello is anyone out there?

Rei had no experience faking an injury, now with passing time, seemed quite real so she did the next best thing, say nothing. A tear fell from her eye as she attempted to mask the pain starting to form. Perhaps shed sustained some type of damage in the unexpected fall after all but shed failed to notice too caught up in trying to remain hidden.

Hello?

Rei could feel her heart race, time was not on her side right now. The voice calling had gotten louder which ment the person was within a very close range. Any second now and shed be spotted. Perhaps responding would make things less difficult. Here

That did it, that simple word had exposed Reis attempted hiding location. Dark eyes closed to prevent them from being burned by the light that had shown on her face. Hi there I wont hurt you. Are you alright?

Rei lifted her head allowing one eye to open before its twin joined it. Copper hair and pale skin filled Reis vision. Kind eyes that reminded her of Usagi and makoto peered down at her with a smile gracing rose pink lips. Can you hear me? I said, are you alright? damn that voice was persistent, but could Rei trust the woman.

I think so just tripped. Rei finally spoke removing her hands from the offending limb to reveal a slightly bruised ankle joint.

Come on come back with me. Im sure manager wont mind helping you out and help you get on your way. The copper-haired woman offered offering a hand to Rei.

Going against her better judgment Rei accepted the offer. After all it did appear she did actually sprain her ankle despite any attempt to prevent such an action from occurring. ::and on the plus side I could try for a job and use the circus to travel around to find the princess. :: Rei allowed the thought to float through her mind. Normally she didnt make a habit of deceiving people, but no one could know she was sailor Mars either And, just to add salt to the wound, it felt like hell standing even with assistance.

Dont worry camps not far. The woman stated helping Rei to walk. And, sure enough Rei had been right. A circus had been partly set up. Also upon further investigation she could see that much more time had passed then shed previously thought. Night had long since fallen and light filtered out through the various trailers providing light for performers and crew to travel in order to make last minute pperations before retiring for the evening.

By the way my names Cathy.

Rei Rei offered only her first name being careful. Based on the news report shed viewed the day before, the aftermath of war was upon the planet. Being the senshi she was, Rei knew all too well the after effects of war. The cleanup efforts alone could take years, particularly if they extended as far as outer space as indicated by the declaration shed heard. Apparently space colonies hovering around Earth and surrounding planets had declared defeat agreeing to co-exist with Earth and become one nation. The t.v., while on low, reporting the same news only confirmed what Rei had heard.

Its finally over oh Trowa.. Cathy whispered after sitting Rei on her bed. This apparently been the first time the woman had heard of the end of this war, and Trowa must be someone she cared deeply about Rei concluded piecing everything she managed to overhear together.

You stay right there and Ill get something to wrap that ankle of yours. Cathy said snapping out of her daze. The thought that Trowa may or may not return bothered her to no end, but shed be sure the circus didnt move until, or if he did return. Cathy detested the war, saddened by the fact shed already lost a brother to it, that she didnt want to risk losing a second. Not now not again. She couldnt bear the thought. However, she dare not allow it to distract her completely. After all shed brought a guest in with her and it would be rude to completely ignore them. Oh, where are my manners. Are you hungry?

Rei was about to protest, to say that the hospitality was wasted on her when her stomach decided to answer for her. Blushing as bright red as her fuku, she laughed. I guess Im starved, but you dont have to go to all this trouble just for me. Im sure I wont be here that long anyway.

Youll be here until youre completely healed. And, I dont want to hear an argument from you about it. Cathy turned her motherly tone on Rei complete with a pointed index finger to indicate she meant business.

Rei sighed knowing not to press her luck at this point. If she wanted to talk her way into getting a job with them shed better not press her luck. Cathy may be her best chance at this point. Hai Rei nodded letting the subject go. Shed behave as best she could, even allowing proper time for her ankle to heal. Instead she lie down on the bed propping the offending limb up. Say. Where are we near anyway? Rei inquired trying to get an idea of where she was. If she could have something solid to work with then she might be able to better understand what had happened during the final moments before the defeat of chaos. Rei had been cirtain shed died, but the pain felt too real to be some illusion of the mind. To be quite honest, she couldnt actuall recall being hit. That part remained a complete blank.

You mean you dont know? Cathy questioned eying Rei. Are you lost?

Rei had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying what she wanted. She had to wonder just how smart this woman actually was now. Hell the comment made sounded something her princess would say. Yet, Rei knew beyond a doubt, that this woman wasnt Usagi by a long shot. After all Usagi was out there still. Rei could feel it Yes, Im lost

Well were out in the country, near what used to be Japan. Though something happened, and the islands are nothing but a wasteland, especially around Tokyo, or what used to be. It wasnt until recently the Island shown any sign of life on it. Cathy replied as she brought over a tray filled with various foods for her to eat. Now eat up before it gets cold.

The black-haired nodded many questions unknowingly answered just by that simple comment. Chaos had been defeated after all, but much time had passed between when the senshi started the battle, and when Rei found herself in that field. She realized then that she mustve been somewhere in what Used to be Tokyo, and the war-torn town mustve just missed being hit by the evil woman calling herself a sailor senshi. So in essence, two wars had been fought. However, that still didnt tell Rei when she was. Asking the year would not be wise, she didnt want to come off as completely stupid, or worse yet needing medical care. Ironic seeing as how her injured limb was in the process of being wrapped with an ace bandage.

Without moving much Rei scanned the room in search of something that would have a date on it. However, the trailer housed little. Save for the bed, there was a table and a makeshift kitchen area. A t.v. rested in one corner the news playing softly. Though what really caught Reis attention was the announcement of the date complete with year declaring once again the end of a war.

::So the war lasted longer than I thought.:: Rei mused to herself fingering the object that enabled her to become sailor mars. Would she need it? Would she ever have to be sailor mars? Of course, if Usagi was aliveand she knew she was based on her ability to feel herthen yes sailor mars would be required to protect her. At this thought Rei allowed her fists to clinch to the point she nearly broke the gem in the palm of her hand. But, she didnt care. She had become sick of protecting that spoiled brat. When would it be her turn? Why did she have to make that damned vow? Every time thoughts like this and others entered her mind, she felt an anger boil inside her one, that those that knew her wouldnt think her capable of. But, Hino Rei held many secrets that dove far deeper in her soul that went far beyond being mars, most of which spawned when forced to reclaim her role as the senshi of passion and flame.

Passion. What a funny ironic word. Her symbol of mars stood for such a wonderful gift, but her vow had forbidden her to feel such. That vow that stated no matter how many times she was reborn, she existed for one reason, protect Serenity of the moon. This meaning in simple words, she must remain alone, untainted, unattached, and untouched. Only Serenity was granted the privileged to fall in love in order to continue the moon line. This discussed the senshi to no end, but none more so than Rei, for shed been the one to take that damn vow binding her forever to that bitch of a princess whom shed yet to find.

Allowing her mind to clear she pushed those thoughts aside. She couldnt think about that now. Her soul focus now was finding and protecting Usagi wherever she may be. With this thought in mind, Rei drifted into a sleep a vision filling her being.

Floating, was all Rei could feel. How she came to be she did not know. However, she was aware that she was no longer in the trailer, but within the depths of her mind, in a vision. Would this answer her questions? Perhaps She tried to stand, but had no control over her body. She could only lie in the position shed been forced into. The good thing for her, she could still see somewhat. Her hands reached upwards grasping at something, anything, but felt nothing.

Hands grabbed at Rei causing her to struggle, but to no luck. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. It then occurred to Rei she had approached this vision from an observers stand point and all she could do was lie in wait for the images to play themselves out. However, that didnt ease her mind in the slightest. Pushing shoving, pain everything happening in rapid succession to fast for her psyche to grasp. It reminded Rei of the meld that forced her memories to return after Usagi had so kindly ripped them from her. But, in reality Usagi merely pushed them back until they were required once more.

Was Usagi doing this to her? Putting her through this pain? No. Usagi wouldnt. Usagi was many things but she wouldnt willingly and knowingly place her senshi in pain or danger. Seeing as how the girl herself went out of her way to avoid confrontation. So this had to be Rei replaying what she couldnt recall. This also confirmed Reis earlier thought that she hadnt been killed, that shed fought someone whod tried to save her at the last possible moment granting her a second chance. But, this person was not Usagi even though the image resembled the princess. Could this be a person from the past Rei had yet to remember? Maybe if she could remember then the mystery would be solved as to how shed gotten to where shed ended up.

Rei felt herself falling and the time stream coming across her field of vision. The woman with Usagis hair color and style making eye contact as she spoke. Hino Rei you are now free from your bond and vow. Im sorry youve suffered for as long as you have, but I shall put an end to it now. You are hereby released and your powers shall remain to do with as you see fit. They are my gift to you. Should you chose to renounce them you may do so if you so wish.

With those words spoken Rei found herself in darkness as a strange pull came across her. One she knew to be bringing her back to the land of the living.

Rei sat up quickly breathing hard. One quick glance around and she knew shed returned to the very trailer shed fallen asleep in. A second glance out a nearby window told the raven haired time had passed, at least several hours, or perhaps days. From the position of the sun her guess hours, for it appeared night had shifted to day, and the rays in her face indicated a sunrise. Turning her head from the blinding window, she came face to face with a very tall man with stunning emerald eyes, one hidden by a brown bang framing his face.

Good youre up Ill go get Cathy. Rei watched as the man pushed himself from the wall turning to walk out. It wasnt until then did she notice hed been like that watching her with a most likely critical eye. Was this Trowa the man Cathy spoke so fondly of?

Before Rei could ponder on it much more, Cathy entered the room and started to make a fuss over her like some mother hen.


	7. Where are they now

* * *

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, I do own The plot and Kayla. If any other characters are credited, I'll be sure to give them so when and if the time comes.

* * *

A/N: Please excuse my keyboard for its odd behavior. I seriously need to replace it and had planed on doing so before progressing with any of my works, but with so much buzzying through my skull I could no longer wait. I also wish to apologize for the previous chapter. I may not be able to spell correctly at times, but I know I'm a hell of a lot better in the grammar department than was implied. There was a problem when uploading the previous chapter. With that out of the way I shall continue the fic.

---

* * *

Warning: See chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It seemed two months had passed since the end of the Eve wars and the birth of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations uniting the Earth with the space colonies, a partnership those in space could only dream of. With government funding, an organization known as Preventers had recently been formed from those who used to fight in the war efforts. While many chose to return to a civilian lifestyle others couldn't sit by and just let the world move without feeling a strong need to protect it. One such person being the former wing Zero pilot, Heero Yuy. He had established a home on a colony, the very colony where the first Preventers office had been built. When the opertunity came to become part of the orgnazation, Heero had leapt at the chance feeling that without the preventors his life had no meaning. Not that he didn't feel as if it ever had meaning. After all most thought him not human with his robotic lifestyle. Perhaps those who thought such things had been correct in their assment not that he cared.

To say he had no emotion wouldn't be completely correct, for the war had changed him, just like others around him. While he kept that mask of indifference about him, it was quite obvious that he, just like others before him, harbored a deep dark secret. Perhaps it wasn't so much secret as much as it were simply a lone soldier unable to find his way out of the deep pit of depression that most suffered from. Living simply from one mission to the next with no other reason except that.

Those who had survived the war had been taken to the nearest colony in order to undergo medical treatment. Two such indivuals being Tsukino Usagi and her so-called older sister, Kayla. While the younger Tsukino had claimed the two of them to be siblings, she showed little interest in her 'sister's' well-being. She rarely spoke of the girl, only stopping to inquire something, to Sally Poe, head doctor treating those recovering from the war, if Kayla would be able to conceive children. Naturally Sally had refused to answer the inquire feeling that Tsukino Usagi suffered greatly. Her actions suggested that perhaps her mental state seemed to be lost, trapped in a time that couldn't possibly have existed. This suspicion only being confirmed when the moon rabbit had been asked the year. The reply that spilled from her lips shocked everyone. She had replied with 2002, quite far in the past given the current calendar year of AC 196. It had been concluded at this point, that Usagi's claims, unless proven otherwise, were mearly figments of her mind brought on by the war and the tole taken on her mind. Yet, despite this, Usagi continued to rome the hospital acting as if she owned the place seemingly obvilous to the fact she'd been held captive.

However, Sally had bigger fish to fry as the saying went. Word had spread that Tsukino Kayla had started to stir from her coma-like state, the name being any and all information gathered. It would have also been questioned had it not been for Heero confirming the name she'd given him to be hers. Sally wondered what she would find, but had prepared herself for the worst as her doctor training had taught her to do Carefully she opened the door to find the girl half sitting on her bed stairing at everything and nothing.

Brown eyes fluttered open only to shut again. The owner only numbly aware of anything at this point. By the sounds that started to filter into her consciousness, she could tell something was a miss with her frame. The sensation of pain only serving to prove she had been tossed head first into the throws of reality. The last thing she could recall was Usagi, Eternal Sailor moon, at the time shouting 'onei-sama, before darkness claimed her. However, it had seemed time had not sit still while she remained out.

Exactly how much time exactly, the woman didn't know, but she knew she'd find out. But, how to do so without looking completely loony? She'd repositioned herself after becoming aware of her surroundings. It hadn't taken her long to discover the fact she lie in a hospital, garbed no doubt in one of their gowns. This of course felt to be the least of her problems, the sound of a door opening breaking her from her thoughts. However, she dared not move.

"Kayla…?"

At the sound of her name, Kayla chanced a glance at the source of the voice. Racking her brain she searched her mind to recall it, but was unable to actually come up with a reasonable answer. Should she answer? Her body stiffened not sure how to properly respond.  
"Tsukino Kayla?"

The woman repeated this time her voice rising slightly thinking the young woman could not hear. At this Kayla decided it best to respond by offering a nod, the only sing of acknowledgement she was willing to offer.

"So you can hear. Good. My name is sally Poe and if you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that alright with you?" Sally continued lowering the volume on her voice slightly. Again, she received a nod.

"Do you know where you are?" Sally continued starting with the basics. However, Kayla refused to make her job easy. Again she nodded once again refusing to give a verbal reply. In truth the elder princess wished nothing more to be left alone so she could escape. However with each passing second the task became increasingly difficult. If this woman didn't leave her alone soon, the brown haired woman felt she'd snap. Perhaps refusing to speak would allow her the peace she sought. However, that would not come to be.

"Now can you move your toes for me?" Sally had shifted gears going through a basic neurological exame to see what was and wasn't intact. Kayla had become acuscumed to the retune and performed the tasks as instructed. That was until it came to her right side. The break had heled hl he lie n her coma, as she figured it would but it didn't change the fact her right leg was worthless to her.

"I can move it, but not on command so easily. I have Cerbal Palsy prodomantly on my right side." Kayla cringed at the sound of her own voice. She'd been forced to vocalize a reply but winced at the sound that spilled from her. Had it not been her speaking she would've felt it were someone else talking, but the truth remained she hadn't spoken in months at the longest so her vocal cords had strained to speak those few words.

However, Kayla's words seemed to satisfy the woman known as sally as she said a couple more things leaving Kayla to her thoughts once more. The first thing on Kayla's mental to-do list was to test her limbs, to ensure that they did function. While she might not have been a doctor-in-training, much like her friend Ami had before her death, Kayla knew a great deal of information particularly concerning her being. Once the desired task had been completed, Kayla set to work carefully removing the I.V. tubes feeding blood and other fluids into her system, no doubt put in place while she'd been out. It had been a rather painful task, but she'd managed to do so with little effort on her part. The lack of pain she'd earn later would be well worth it in the end.

Carefully she stood on stiff legs limping her way into the adjoining bathroom provided by the hospital. Sally, or someone else, would be returning soon and Kayla planned on not being there upon their return. With her last bit of nerve, she grasped her brooch pendent that she'd hidden in her sub-space pocket, calling on its power to transform her. "Lunar… crystal… power… make-up…"

While the words hadn't been spoken in what felt like ages, the surge of power rushing through her system came as a welcome relief to her. While the transformation took only seconds at best, it still felt good to feel the power flow through her taking away any form of pain that may have been on her mind. However, said relief was short lived when her cat-like hearing picked up the sound of footfalls seemingly approaching her. Her window was closing and she had to hurry if she were going to escape. Not willing to take any chances, Kayla, now as Sailor Gwaten, did the only logical thing she could—jump out the nearest exit—which so-happened to be the nearest window.

Sally had in fact returned to check on the girl, but hadn't been fast enough. As the door opened Sally could see a figure leap out the window. Doing a quick scan of the room and bathroom it didn't take the blond haired woman very long to realize that the leaper was in fact Kayla. Many things raced through her mind at that point, the biggest being; but how?

With quick reflexes fine tuned from her days fighting in the war, she could only do one thing. Call for help. Her phone pressed to her ear, she watched with wide eyes as the figure sprouted wings and glided gracefully down to the ground. Though she was unable to keep the shock from her voice while she relayed information to the person whom she'd contacted, the only person she knew to pull off a similar stunt and live to tell about it—Heero Yuy.

The young man could only listen not saying a word. If he hadn't done the exact same thing a year ago he might've thought that Sally needed a break, but he had and he knew all to well that something serious must be up if anyone felt that jumping from the window was their only escape. What could be wrong that demanded his attention? While the thoughts must've flowed through his mind he masked them accepting the mission to return the run away.

Normally he wouldn't have felt that a run away was worth the time or effort, but he never questioned a mission no matter what his mind might've wanted to argue. Though the name caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Recovering from the images that flashed through his head, he replied, "mission accepted."

Once on the ground, Kayla started to run from the hospital, picking a random direction. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she wasn't anywhere near that hospital. She wasn't trying to pay attention as she forced herself to run, choosing to remain in transformation for fear of being recognized. Her brown hair and hospital garb would've been a dead giveaway and she knew that the police had no doubt sent to go after her. Her heart raced as another thought crossed her mind.

::What if that woman, Sally, had got a good look at her senshi form?::

As this thought passed through her mind she began to slow down her stride, but not before she crashed against something or someone she couldn't tell at this point. All she knew was the impact had sent her falling back, but she never made contact with the ground. Blinking realization dawned on her, someone or something had a hold of her arm.

"Let go."

The grip remained firm as the owner not only prevented her fall, but drew her closer to their form. Kayla felt color drain from her face as instincts kicked in and she began her struggle.

"Let go of me… or I'll make you let go…" Kayla had started to become more hostel at this point and she refused to be held captive by anyone.

"Kayla…"

The voice made Kayla's blood run cold and her head start to spin. It might have been a good while since she last heard it, but there was no mistaking it. But, how could it be? How did he know her name? She'd never used her powers in front of him or anyone else for that matter. And, if that were the case how could this person see right through her? However, she needed verification before she could formulate a plan.

"Heero?"

"I've been ordered to take you back to the hospital."

Hearing his voice for that second time gave her all the confirmation she needed. Her struggls resumed as she tried every method to pry his hand from her wrist. She'd be damned if she were going to return to the hospital.

"Please let go of me. I don't want to hurt you." All the anger in her voice vanished as it cracked with pain and fear. Unlike Heero, Kayla had no problem displaying her emotions.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just take you back to the hospital. " Heero repeated trying to calm the girl, but this proved to be the wrong thing to say. Kayla must have a fear of hospitals and thus why she'd chosen to run away. However, what could Heero do. He'd never questioned orders why should he start now?

Kayla continued to struggle to free her arm from the vice-like grip only to end up not getting anywhere. All attempts proved futile as the pain shot from her still-sore limb. She'd considered using her powers to burn herself free, but she would not resort to such tactics if she could avoid doing so. She refused to be like Usagi in any way.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself being shifted about. She no longer stood being held by a single hand on her arm, no, she'd been lifted up carried bridle style causing her to re-think her options. All struggles stopped as she was forced to reposition herself. The fear of falling crossed her mind as she realized Heero had started moving. All she could do was beg and plead to be taken some—anywhere—but that horrid hospital.

"Please… don't take me back there…. Please…" tears pricked the backs of her eyes as she spoke her voice cracking with each word. She refused to allow tears to fall. She wouldn't cry not now. She didn't have time for such emotions, but no matter what she tried they kept slipping out on her.

Heero didn't say a single word as he continued walking along the sidewalk. His orders had been to catch her and bring her back to the hospital. However, looking in her brown eyes caused him to rethink the instructions. Sure it would be a simple task to simply take her back, and leave, but wouldn't she just escape again? The least he could do was talk to her right? Find out why she'd run, and ensure she wouldn't try to run again. That seemed reasonable right?

Right…

With this reasoning in mind, Heero set off twards his apartment.


	8. Where are they now A month before

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or Gundam wing. I do own Kayla and the plot. Please don't sue thanks much.

* * *

A/n: I'm not dead just I haven't really felt inspired. Sorry about that. But, I did say in the begaining I didn't update often and I don't restrict myself to a set schedule. Chapters come out when they come out. I'll be going back a bit in this chapter about a month or so and by the end I hope to tie this and the previous chapter together.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

A month before Usagi's sister, Kayla, woke up, Usagi herself had been declared physically cleared to go. However, Sally poe, who had personally overseen the care of the injered and wounded after the end of the war, a month prior, had grown concerned about the moon rabbit's mental health. She couldn't place it, but the brown-haired woman seemed to have no concept of reality. When asked the year, she quickily responded 2002. When in fact the year was Ac 196. Even after being corrected several times, Usagi insisted it was 2002 and she lived in the Jubuan distract of Japan.

In fact None of the questions Usagi was asked she had gotten right. According to Usagi, had what she said been true, she would be thousands of years old. Which was in fact true, but Sally Nor did Lady Une, who founded the preventers which were currently being established, believed what she was saying. But, they couldn't write her off as physocitic for two simple things. Despite living in her own version of the world, Usagi seemed to be quite capable of doing the basic things any woman her age—which was assumed to be 18 based on her looks-- could do and she didn't appear susidele or homidasidel, so they could not keep her held at the hospital, but still couldn't let her lose on the colony that she and the rest of the hospitalized war survivors had been taken to.

Yes she could do the basic things to survive, but like many she had been left without money or clothes. All the clothes she had on her person, were her school uniform which had been taken to be analyzed. However, the brooch she'd been waring had mysteriously vanished only to have mysteriously returned to Usagi – completely changed.

No longer was it the gold heart-shaped broach with an upturned crescent in the bottom. Instead it was silver outlined in the customary gold. The shape changed into an 8-pointed star, and the upturned moon appeared on its center. The rose-shaped crystal nessled in the center, and it had shrunk a thin chain jetting out from the top spun in gold. Naturally with the newly transformed brooch, Usagi knew her powers had reached a high that she had never felt before. Even in her civilin form she could feel the power flowing through her vains. Her pain may have been great, but this gave her a new sence of direction and thoughts begun to form in her mind.

Sally had arranged for Usagi to be moved to a mantion on the colony that she inhabited. The home was of course part of the winner family, one of the greatest influances in outer space. The gold-haired woman would have wanted to keep her hospitalized a while longer, study her some more, but could find no reason to justify doing so. This was no longer a war, and despite Usagi's mind being slightly out there, she knew what she was doing as far as basic needs went. She understood enough concepts, and all Sally could conclude was she was slightly delusional, and possibly depressed. Neither being satisfactory reasons enough to allow her to remain under the watchful eye of the hospital.

Of course Sally had thought of everything. The brown-haired moon rabbit wasn't going to be getting any free rides. When she had made the arrangement with Quatre, she had wanted the girl to be watched closely, but done in a way that the girl might not notice. So Quatre had agreed to house her and put her to work in one of the winner family's many homes located throughout Earth and space. Not wanting Usagi to leave outer space just yet, Quatre agreed to allow her to live and work on the L1 colony property in which the hospital resided. While the blonde wouldn't be living there needing to travel for work, he could still spy on her. The house was wired after all.

But, despite all the assurances something about Usagi didn't sit right with Sally. She had exhausted all her resources and couldn't come up with anything. So, just like with other now-homeless survivors she had to make sure the woman ended up somewhere. Perhaps out of the hospital setting would help clear the brown-haired woman's disillusioned mind and get her to grip onto reality, but as the girl had been led away to go live in the arranged home, Sally couldn't help but think there was more she should be doing. What stopped her however, was the fact she had many more patients in need to deal with, some of which had yet to wake up, and as time passed Sally doubted they would.

* * *

Usagi for her part was trying to act the part of the bright funny girl everyone knew, but the more she was told of where she was, and more importantly what year, the more pain Usagi felt inside. She tried to deny it, to live in a world she had created in her head , but regardless of this fact she couldn't keep her feelings hidden forever or deny things were different, and as crazy as it sounded she began to actually believe she was no longer on Earth. But, it was easier to deny everything and hope her life up through this moment was a dream. And, she would wake in the morning and discover nothing had changed. Her friends would still be alive, and she would be getting ready to attend high school all over again. Her chest constricted as the sharp sting of reality slapped her in the face in the form of the car she'd been placed into coming to an abrupt stop.

::Not all is lost:: Usagi thought righting herself and gazing at the large home in front of her. ::I'll have a chance to create Crystal Tokyo just as planned and my beloved Mamoru will appear at my side as King Endymion.:: As those thoughts began to swirl through her head she didn't feel as constricted. In fact she felt lighter then she had ever since she faced off against Galxia. No more could she claim life unfair, no more could she wish things to change, or cry about what had been. She had done enough of that over the last month and it had gotten her no where.

As the car came to a complete stop, the brown-haired moon rabbit couldn't help but let her eyes dart around the stretch of land splayed before her. She had only seen a home like this once, and now it appeared that she would get to live here. How did the hospital manage that? After all they had arranged for her to live somewhere, but she didn't expect a place like this.

The opening of her door snapped her back into reality and Usagi moved for the first time in what seemed like ages. A hospital-provided suitcase clutched to her chest she begun to make her way up the winding path that led to the front door. The house towered over her and she inhaled sharply as if doing so would help all of this sink in. But, despite Usagi's best efforts she couldn't stop the drumming in her chest from her rapidly beating heart.

As she entered the home and subconsciously removed her shoes, her eyes looked at the room before her. Never had she seen such lavish decor in her life. Not even her friends Huruka and Micheru had such extravagant decorations in their home It was all too much for Usagi to comprehend at once.

"Welcome Miss Tsukino." A male voice broke the brown-haired moon rabbit from her musings. "Welcome to my home, my name is Quatre Rebaba Winner. "

Usagi for her part was speechless as her gaze locked on the blonde that seemed to suddenly appear before her. Had it been anyone else they may have been startled by his sudden appearance, but Usagi was used to stranger things She gave the man a polite smile. "Ah, Winner-san. Sally-sama has told me much about you. Is this your home?" Usagi spoke in more formal Japanese, but it was still a dialect not used in years.

"Yes , it is. I trust miss Sally has informed you on what you'll be doing here?" Quatre inquired not knowing how much attention Usagi may have been paying at the time.

Usagi shook her head. "I was given very little details." Usagi replied noting the frown that appeared on her 'host's face.

"Well, you will be allowed to live here, but you have also been given a job." Quatre replied. "There is a lot of investigating going on post-war, and it is advised suverviors stay around for a while. Many like yourself ended up homeless and—"

"A job?" usagi repeated interrupting Quatre through his speech. Her breath begun to quicken as her heart started to pound against her chest. What was she going to do? She had never worked a day in her life and she didn't know how to do much of anything. In fact the last time she made any real effort to do any cleaning, or cooking, or basic things stuff ended up getting broken. As long as she didn't have to do any of the above she would be fine, but something told her that was exactly what was to be expected. "What kind of job?"

Quatre sighed knowing he would have his work cut out for him, but he back tracked to give the details of the job, that Usagi obviously had tuned out. "you'll be working here, as a maid doing some cleaning and what not. I'm well aware of your cooking history, and you won't be required to do that until you have been properally taught. Look at this as an opturnity to lay the ground work to get back on your feet." Quatre continued seeing Usagi's features get worse as all color drained from her face.

"But—I…. I can't." she began to wine tears stinging the back of her eyelids. "Last time I tried to vacuum I broke a window and…" She started to cry neglecting to mention everyone in her entire household had the flu. Herself included. Not that that detail would have saved her any.

"You will not be alone, and its either this or jail." Quatre countered staring Usagi down. He wasn't going to buy her crying fits having seen quite a few episodes while he himself had been briefly hospitalized directly fallowing the war. His chest had long since recovered, but it was still hard to breathe sometimes. Usagi's constant arguments not helping. But, he refused to back down. He could handle a girl like Usagi.

"Jail…" Usagi squeaked shell shocked at the very idea. "For what? Admitting I'm a princess and that I have powers? That's ridiculous. I told you all the truth. You of all people should believe me. You saw me as Cosmos!" Usagi shrieked in disbelief. How could this be happening? This man had saved her, braught her out of her darkness, and made sure she had been provided for. Granted the last month was spent in a hospital, but now she felt she was getting a second chance and felt betrayed. She'd devolaged her deepest secret to him and his friends.

But, it was one single word that caused Usagi to feel as she was literally frozen. "yes"

The moon rabbit didn't think it was possible, but fresh hot tears began to rain down the sides of her face. Her legs had long since given from under her and she sat in a heap on the floor. This couldn't be happening. She had lost everyone she knew. She had been some what co-operative when it came to her recent hospitalization, and here she had a choice. Rot in a jail cell or work for a man she barely new—a man she'd divulged her deepest darkest secret too—who was going to give her a choice. Though neither option appealed to her… she assumed it could always be worse.

"Fine… I'll work…" Usagi's voice was broken and once again Quatre gripped his chest in pain. Once again all the raw pain flowed outward and slammed into Quatre like a speeding train. Unable to stop it, all he could do was inhale sharply and allow the emotions to flow through him. No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't, no wouldn't give into Usagi. He wasn't going to cut her slack or show her pity which apparently seemed to be what she wanted. After all confert was out of the question at this point She did nothing to warnet such an action, and working wasn't a death sentence. Yet here she knelt on the floor sobbing like a little girl acting as if she had been betrayed. And, for what ever reason Quatre felt no sympathy from the brown-haired woman.

"You will be getting started right away." Quatre's words sounded cold even to him, and he had to force himself to turn away needing to get away from Usagi and the pain she was unknowingly causing him.

* * *

Rei sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. She had been having non-stop visions ever since she woke up in where she still didn't know. Now that she had officially joined a traveling circus she couldn't be sure. They would travel during the day, and at night camp out. And, it was during those nights Rei would sneak off in search of her friends, come back and try to manage a couple of hours of shut eye. But it was always dream-filled leaving her in the state she was in now.

Placing a hand on her racing heart, she inhaled sharply noting the live figure making its way over to her. Ever since he returned from the war, he had been keeping an eye on her always ready with a glass of water for her nightmares. But, as touched Rei felt she also felt unnerved. How could one person possibly…. Look at her the way Trowa did and make her feel as if he were seeing right through her?

Trowa never said a word. He had been suspicious of her, and her nightly actives futher strengthened those very feelings of dread. Yet, he never asked her anything. He would often fallow her, and it was apparent she was looking for someone or something, but he couldn't place what. Maybe she had been searching for loved ones that she could have gotten separated from, but yet he wasn't sure what to think. Or, even if he should. Instead he stood watch over her during her "power naps" as she called them, a glass of water at the ready.

Rei was starting to feel like a bug under a microscope, but her reply would always be the same every time she saw him approach to place the cool liquid in her awaiting hand. "Thank you." Trowa would simply nod, and cross the room leaning against the wall once more.

This had been the routine for the past month, but Rei couldn't hold it in. "I'm not a flight risk you don't have to watch me." She had said those words without thinking one evening when her dreams had been more real than previous ones. She couldn't say it, but she felt a strong surge of power, and she knew that this power was probably Usagi. How she'd come to that conclusion she didn't know, but at the current moment, Kayla, Usagi's sister, was still unresponsive leading the firy mico to conclude she had either perished, or she was so sick she couldn't bradcast anything to alert Rei of her existence. Her thoughts and prayers were banking on the latter, because it gave Rei a bit of hope. And, right now… she needed all she could get. Her last vision only proved one thing to be true, and that was her princess had survived and was somewhere near.

"Our next show will be in outer space." Trowa had replied causing Rei's eyes to widen a fraction. Had he just spoken? She had never remembered hearing him say anything before now, and talking wasn't really in his nature, but somehow… he had just given Rei what she needed to hear. But, before Rei could question him further, he had seemed to have vanished leaving the black haired woman to her to her thoughts.


	9. Trapped

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: I know chapter's seven and eight should have been reversed, but I'm just going to stick with what I have. Chapter eight was a look back in the month while Kayla was in a coma. Now the story will continue forward from there. Chapter nine picks up from where chapter seven left off. If there are flashbacks, entire chapters won't be taken up for them. Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

Warning: Standard warning disclaimers apply. Please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter nine

* * *

For the past month, Rei had searched the colonies for her missing princess in her spare time. However, with Trowa watching her, and her frequent visions the task was becoming more and more difficult. Yet, somehow she managed to perform when asked despite looking like she could pass out from exhaustion. Sleep was starting to become a forgein concept. The most sleep she received was during long periods of travel generally between colonies in space.

"We'll be landing shortly." Kathy called shaking Rei, who had had a vision-free nap. She stired and blinked looking at the copper-haired woman.

"Wha—" Rei started to speak, but decided at the last minute not to finish her thought. A surge of pain shot through her as the sensation that her princess was very close slammed into her like a ton of bricks. In the past, the feeling seemed to linger in the back of her mind. A feeling of hope that Usagi had survived, but now… the feeling felt so much stronger, almost strong enough to touch it seemed. If such a thing were even possible. Suddenly awake Rei positioned herself wanting to be prepared for whatever came her way.

To say that Kathy wasn't concerned would be an understatement. She worried about Rei almost as much, if not slightly more then she did Trowa. At first it seemed liked the raven-haired mico would only be with them long enough for her ankle to heal, but the manager had taken great interest in her fire-reading ability and hired her on the spot. Rei seemed to jump at the chance, but over the past month Kathy couldn't help but take notice of little things, like how she managed to work, but almost never took care of herself. When she did sleep, it was often troubled, and that resulted in her waking in cold sweats. However, when Kathy brought it up, Rei acted as if everything was fine.

::Usagi's close, I can feel it.:: Rei thought as their shuttle finally stopped and people started disembarking. ::She has to be on this colony.::

Over the past month, Rei had learned quite a bit about the recent war during her searches for her lost princess. Almost every news channel reported some sort of clean-up effort, and people were rebuilding homes and lives. While some wholes remained in Rei's memory, what little knowledge she did obtain had been stored in her memory making her more in-tune with the present life she would now have to lead on the side.

* * *

Usagi sighed as she finished the morning's chores. She had been living in the Winner home for a month now, and each day she plotted an escape that wouldn't result in her going to jail. Perhaps blurting out her alter ego and powers hadn't been her smartest move, but then again she hadn't been thinking clearly. The death of her senshi had been so fresh in her mind, that her mind had blocked out any rational thought or logic. So now here she was faced with working for Quatre as a maid, or go to jail for plotting against the Earth. As if. Why on earth would she do that? But, then again she only had herself to blame refusing to accept what she had been told.

Placing her broom down Usagi sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. Manual labor proved to be exhausting and being confined to this house limited her in completing her plans. Running was always an option but she didn't favor spending any time in a jail cell. She knew her sister, Kayla, had survived and had escaped from the hospital. Sighing Usagi realized the girl would be unable to aid her in her quest unless what she had heard turned out to be false. However, given Kayla's history and hatred of hospitals it just had to be true.

"Slacking off again Usagi?" came a voice she had come to dread. Quatre had been home conducting business on that particular colony for the past couple of weeks, and he always seemed to know when she was slacking off. Though her vocal complaints eased the pain she unknowingly caused.

"No, I completed the cleaning. I'm just taking a break." Usagi replied speaking only a half truth. There was still work to be done, but the girl often slacked off taking way too many "breaks".

"I see, well I suggest you get back to work. Thisn't some vacation." Quatre reminded catching her in her lie.

How did he always know when she was slacking off? How did anyone for that mater always know? "I understand it's not a vacation, but what I don't understand is why I'm being treated like I committed a crime…?" Usagi pointed out letting the broom she had been using fall to the floor with a thud. "All I did was tell the truth."

"With all due respect Miss Usagi, what you told us did seem a bit far fetched. And, we have reason to suspect you aren't in your right mind. Even after correcting you several times, you still try and act as if you're living in the past. Given the recent deaths of your friends, we don't feel it would be wise for you to be living on your own." Quatre corrected. "It's not that you've done anything wrong, but we're concerned for your mental health."

"Then why threaten me with jail if I didn't accept your offer? Usagi asked as her voice rose. "I'm not going to hurt anyone or anything."

Quatre placed a hand to his forehead rubbing his temples in hopes to ease his ever-growing headache. While Usagi had valid questions, he simply didn't have any answers. Not that he felt he owed her any. Shouldn't the truth be enough to ease her? But, the moon princess did have a point. She had been treated like a prisoner.

"You've been given a home, food, and kept out of jail or a mental hospital. You may not think you don't have any freedom now, but do the alternitives sound any better?" Quatre countered hoping to get through to her.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful Quatre-san." Usagi shot right back, but with all due respect I feel like I'm in an enlarged jail cell minus the bars. The only reason I haven't fled by now, is I don't want to be locked behind bars like some animal." Tears stung her eyes as she glanced over at him. "I deserve at least a little freedom… don't I?"

"You have to earn it… but perhaps you're right. You and I will go out tonight."

Usagi's eyes started to light up, but instant deflated when she heard the word "we". Why not just strap a leash on her and call her a damn dog already. "If it gets me out of this fucking house I'll take it." She grumbled. "But, it better not be a jail cell or mental hospital." Usagi's tears slowly gave way to slight anger, and she had no problems expressing it. Every emotion she'd been feeling simply came rushing out and Tsukino Usagi had no control of the outcome.

In an effort to ease her, Quatre reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Miss Usagi. No need to get hostel." He had managed to control the pain she caused, but this was the second time she had an emotional breakdown like this. Sally warned him of this being a possibility, but nothing could of prepared him for the surge of emotion that hammered into him even though it poored from Usagi in barley controlled anger. "A traveling circus is coming today, maybe we could go see it." He said in a shaking voice breathing becoming labored.

Usagi's mood took a complete 180 as her eyes lit up and the surge of emotion had been instantly lifted allowing the sandrock pilot to take large breaths to refill his lungs once the weight had been lifted from him. "Really? Oh, that sounds like so much fun. It's been ages since I last saw a show… and…."

"Calm down and keep it a bit lower would you?" Quatre begged using his hands to protect his ear drums. Usagi had gone from depressed and angry, to upbeat and happy with a high-pitched squeal of joy to go with it. When she spoke, the pitch and tone remained the same, but the volume rose causing the slight pain. However, Quatre would have perfered a mild ear ache compared to the crushing pain of her emotions. "The show is tonight, and I've gotten you something new to—" Quatre was unable to finish his sentence as Usagi gave him one of her world-famus bone-crushing hugs. No sooner had she removed herself from him, she vanished up the stairs to change clothes and look her best.

It had been a month since Usagi had seen beyond the grounds of Quatre's estate. Going out, while being guarded was a nice welcome change from being trapped. She had yet to earn the freedom she so craved, but one step at a time. After all if she wanted her plan to work she needed to learn to play nice.

Within an hour Usagi was dressed and ready to go. The circus might be fun after all, and maybe she might earn some brownie points and some freedom if she behaved herself. However, as she waited for Quatre to appear to take her out, she couldn't help herself and she started hopping from one foot to the other in hopes of calming herself down. Soon the two were well on there way, and Usagi felt like a kid at Christmas about to receive her most desired present. Once in the car, Usagi glued herself to a window drinking in the view as she passed by it.

* * *

As the show drew closer and paying customers filled the stands, Rei found it even more difficult to concentrate. She could feel Usagi even stronger, which meant the princess had to be close by. Taking a glance out had proven to be in vane, as the pigtails, or the woman behind them did not appear to be in the stands—yet. Yet being the key word.

"If you're not feeling well Rei maybe you should sit out tonight." Katherine suggested, but Rei shook her head.

"I'll be just fine." She assured the copper-haired girl. "I just need a moment to clear my head." Rei took the bottle of water in her hand downing it quite quickly. While her answers and assurances might have been a lie to ease the red-haired girl, she needed it to be true for her own sanity.

::Maybe Usagi hasn't taken her seat yet. That girl was always late.:: Rei thought as she took her place back stage. She had a few minutes before her name would be called, and she glanced down at her wrist. ::Power of mars, don't fail me now.:: she thought now dawned as Sailor Mars.

The raven-haired mico knew transforming for personal gain had been a risk from the get-go, but by doing so gave her better control over her abilities allowing her to multi-task a bit more effectively. Even if the moon princess could not be seen in the crowd, Rei would have no problem spotting her with her mind's eye. As the "manager" called her name, Rei took one deep breath and started her act eyes sharp as she moved and danced in the center ring.

* * *

Usagi sat transfixed as she watched the acts in front of her, but when the ring master announced a woman by the name "Sailor mars" her heart nearly stopped. Quatre had to lightly tug on Usagi's arm to keep her seated as the performer appeared and begun her act. As their eyes locked, Usagi let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding uttering only one word.

"Rei…"


End file.
